Her true love
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: A serie of short stories about V'true love.Duncan, Logan, Piz, Dick, Leo, Weevil, Lamb ,Norris ,Casey, Connor?
1. Introduction

_Her __true__ Love_

So, i am going to take in consideration the 3 seasons, but I will "forget" that Lamb is supposed to be dead, because I think that he has a possibility of being in love with Veronica. So, each one of them, in turn, are going to be in a fiction with Veronica. They will all be listed in here as chapters, but just so you know, every chapter is a different Veronica short fan fiction. I thought I saw some "things" between Veronica and Weevil and Veronica and Lamb during the third season, so I am going to work on it too…

Don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Who is Veronica's true LOVE ?**_

**__**

Is it Duncan?

Is it Logan?

Is it Leo?

Is it Weevil?

Is it Piz?

Is it Dick?

Is it Lamb?

* * *

Most of them love her; some fear her, other just pretends that she annoys them when they really seem to love having her near them. One of them even pretends that he hates her… But isn't Hate also very close to love? They all enjoy helping her out, even if they don't admit it. And even if some of them would have a very hard time admitting it, they all want her to be safe.

* * *

_**But who deserve her the most?**_ Lets look at they behaviour with her through the different seasons before I write the stories. This way, you will see the facts that I take in considerations in my fictions.

Duncan broke up with her without telling her the reason, which was a very important thing that she should have known... He didn't tell her that they might be siblings; she had to find it out on her own... He didn't tell her that Meg was pregnant either… Can she really trust him then? Isn't Duncan still in love with the old Veronica?

Logan likes danger... enough to put Veronica in danger too... And when he has the chance to get her back, he screws everything up and has sex with another woman... He did it more than once... But when he loose her, he fight to keep her, he tries what he can to have her back. Is he in love with Veronica or with the side of Veronica that looks like Lilly and act a little like her?

Leo has always been good to Veronica. He really loves her, even after she left him to be with Logan, he is here for her if she needs it. At the way he looks at her, we know that he truly care for her. Even in season 3, when he comes back to the be a deputy for sheriff Mars, he looks at her like he still loves her…But isn't he too nice for Veronica?

Weevil don't see the old Veronica, he see the new one, the one that she is now. When she starts acting like the old Veronica, he just tells her and she always goes immediately back to the new, and real, her. He does her favours, but she returns them. As much as he knows Veronica, she knows him. She knows that he as a good heart under his hard skin. Why didn't she turned him on when he stiled the money? Why does she help him so much find a job in season 3? Didn't you see the way he acts around her in season 3? The way he is mad at her for being back with Logan, the way he wants to help her when the video of her gets out, the way he seems to be disappointed when she tells him not to crash Madison's car?

Dick… I just take him in consideration because of season 3… He was friend with the old Veronica, but he is also fully aware of the fact that she has changed...We can see him change over the episodes. He becomes more responsible, nicer with Veronica… I think that they might stand a chance to be good together if Dick keeps on maturing… Don't you think that all he needs is someone to trust him?

Piz also see only the new Veronica, because he didn't know the old one. He is here for her and as soon as she needs anything he run to be her to help. He sees her as some kind of goddess... But doesn't Veronica see him as a lesser version of Duncan?

Lamb hates Veronica. Veronica hates Lamb. Is that right? Hate is a feeling very close to love isn't it? In season 3, when Keith tells Veronica Lamb is dead, didn't you see Veronica's face? And before that, didn't they work together to catch the Halloween robber? I know it isn't much, but I love reading Veronica-Lamb fictions. Don't you think it could work?

* * *

I am sorry for the people that are fans of Wallace-Veronica, but I truly think that they are just meant to be Best friends, maybe siblings, but nothing more. Sorry for the fans.

Please Reviews.

Lorelei Candice Black


	2. Veronica and Lamb

_**Her true Love**_

* * *

Ok, so, this is, as you see a Veronica-Lamb short story. I hope you will like it!

Don't forget that i am french, so i might have done some mistakes...

Enjoy your reading! And don't forget to review! I like reading them! You can make some suggestions if you want! I will consider them!

Lorelei Candice Black

**

* * *

**

Veronica and Lamb.

_Set after the episode 9 of season 3. _

_Veronica's father isn't in town that night, so she goes to the sheriff's station with Wallace__, who live soon after. Logan stayed at the party.

* * *

_

Veronica was waiting in the sheriff office.

She was waiting for Lamb to arrive to confirm what happened at the party when she almost got raped.

She knew he had arrived when she heard him yell at Sacks about the call he didn't answered that could have prevented it. She had a hard time believing that he actually sounded worried and truly upset. Starting to think about it, he was nicer these days… Ever since Halloween actually… What happened to him?

He came into the office and closed the door behind him. He looked angry and worried, but as soon as he looked at her, he calmed down.

He sat down in his chair and asked Veronica:

"Are you ok? Do you need anything to drink?"

"No thanks, the last person that asked me that gave me GHB in a cup of tea so I'll pass!"

"Yeah, I can understand that. Did they give you the medicine?"

"Yes, the new deputy gave me some!"

"Maybe it will work better if you eat a little! Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks! I feel like I am going to throw up if I eat anything!"

"Ok then! But ask if you need anything!"

"Sure!"

Then, there was a weird moment of silence. They looked at each other without knowing exactly what to do. Being civil to each other was new and they both were wondering if the other was not going to just go back to the old insults. They were just looking into each others eyes but were interrupted after 5 minutes by Sacks who was bringing Veronica's deposition to Lamb. He left very fast, after posing a sorry look to Veronica. She gave him a small reassuring smile that showed him that she was not mad at him and he left, closing the door back behind him.

"So, Veronica, did Sacks made you sign the deposition?"

"Yes he did."

"Good. Why didn't you go home after that? You could have come in the morning for the papers… You need to rest now, especially after what happened to you!"

"Nobody's home and I didn't feel like being alone just yet, so I choose to wait!"

"Ok, so your father is not in town… Did you have the time to call him about tonight?"

"No!!! And please don't do it! I want to be able to go back at Hearst without an armed escort!"

This made Lamb laugh a little. Veronica smiled but didn't look in his eyes, which made the man kind of sad… But why though? He was not sure yet!

Lamb brought his eyes on the file Sacks had given him a minute ago.

"Oh, I see that you forgot to tell who brought you here in the deposition, it is kind of important…"

"Wallace Fennel, but Sacks saw him so I didn't think it was very important to write it."

"Ok. Why didn't your boyfriend Echolls do it?"

"Logan? Because we've brake up a couple of days ago. I am too much trouble for him apparently."

At that information, the sheriff had a sudden wave of happiness going through him… It is at that very moment that he understood what had changed between him and the sassy blonde PI: he had fallen in love with her! He didn't quite know when it happened, but he knew that it was quite a strong feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!"

"You mean that you are really sorry for the break up?"

"Yes, that, and for what happened to you… again… I am also sorry that I didn't believe you the first time. I am sorry that all of these bad things happened to you… I truly am Veronica."

"Wow… Ok."

So what exactly was happening now? Veronica was trying to clear it all in her head but it was pretty hard knowing that the GHB was still a little in her… Then she remembered that she wanted to stay because she knew that Lamb was coming and that she really wanted to see him… then she thought: "_Oh my god! I am falling in love with Sheriff Lamb! Oh Lilly would so love this!_" Her thought were interrupted by the said sheriff:

"Now, you should go home and rest. I'll drive you if you want."

"Ok, thanks Sheriff." Veronica said smiling nicely at him.

On their way to his car, Lamb was happy because she finally called him Sheriff.

For him, it meant that she finally trusted him.

He opened the door of his car for her and helped her seat down. He knew that she still felt some pain in her back from the attack she had before. Once he started it she said:

"I don't want to go home and be alone… Maybe you could drive me back on campus; I can stay with Mac and Parker in their dorm…"

"I don't want you on campus tonight; we didn't catch Mercer yet…"

"His leg is bleeding pretty badly, he can't go very far!"

"I know, but you will be safer some place else until we catch him! If you want, I can take you to my place, you'll have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Thanks Sheriff"

"Call me Don…"

"Thanks Don!"

The rest of the ride was pretty calm and they arrived very fast.

Lamb saw that Veronica looked completely exhausted, so he showed her to the room. He knew that she was soared so he helped her lying down.

He was about to live the room when she said:

"Don stay! Please!"

It sounded so desperate that he didn't try to resist or reason her and came back to the bed to lie down next to the girl. When she curled up in his arm, he closed them around her wondering what would be Veronica's reaction in the morning.

What felt like only minutes later, Veronica woke up and realised she was in Lamb's arms, what surprised her more, was that she felt good there, safe and happy... In the right place, finally!

Slowly, the night she had lived came back to her and she was actually grateful that Lamb took care of her like that. She remembered him yelling at the deputy that didn't take the call, then being very nice to her, and telling her he was sorry for everything… She remembered that he looked really worried for her. Then she remembered that she was the one who asked him to stay with her the all night, she wanted to feel close to him so she went in his arms…

She blushed and saw that Lamb was no longer asleep:

"Are you ok Veronica? Do you need something?" Once again, he looked worried.

"I am fine. I… It's just that… Well, I want to thanks you for what you did…"

"It's ok. You should go back to sleep, you need to rest and it's only 4am. I will go on the couch now, so…"

"No! Stay, please. I mean… I feel safe here and… hum… well; your bed is big…"

"Are you sure?"

"I want to feel close to you!"

Realising what she just said, she blushed again, but didn't run away like she usually do. She looked at him in the eyes and, before she could say anything else, they where kissing.

She was actually enjoying it.

She, Veronica Mars, was really kissing the sheriff Don Lamb!

They kissed and made out for about 30 minutes when she started going down on his pants. He took on himself to stop her before this went too far and said:

"Not tonight, their still is some GHB in you and I don't want you to regret anything afterward."

"Ok… You're probably right…"

She stayed in his arms and both of them slept well until the alarm clock woke them up at 7am.

"Sorry Veronica, I forgot to turn my alarm off."

"Bad alarm! Bad, bad alarm!"

"Go back to sleep!"

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Not until 10 this morning."

"Well, that leaves us some time doesn't it?"

"Time huh? And time for what?"

"Well, the drug is totally out of my system now… So… Maybe we could get to know each other in a very intimate way…"

"How am I supposed to say no to you now?"

"You're not! You're supposed to say yes!"

"That sounds good to me! Now come here baby…"

When Veronica went to class that morning (Around eleven!!!), she had a big smile on her face and her eyes were shining with happiness and joy. At lunch, she was with Mac, Parker, Wallace and Piz, she didn't see that Logan and Dick where seating just behind her. They kept asking her why she was smiling so much, so she told them the whole story. She did her best to ignore the sad look that Piz had on. Mac and Parker both thought that it was very interesting and made Veronica promises to tell them everything. Wallace was just quite for a while and just said:

"At least he won't get you in trouble, he will protect you! Ok, good. "

Behind her, Logan had a hard time keeping the tears off his eyes… It was really over, she was not coming back, and this was his entire fault! Dick didn't seem to care much and just kept looking at the girls that where around.

When Lamb arrived at the station, he was also smiling. He was in a very good mood the all day and, when it was time for him to leave, he was even happier. He was going to make his relation with Veronica public in going to an Italian restaurant together. She had called her dad in the morning to tell him everything and, even if he didn't sound too happy about his baby girl new boyfriend, he accepted it. (Not that he really had a choice! She is 18 after all.)

Their evening went very well. They were both lying in bed cuddling and Veronica was just amazed at how sweet and gentleman Lamb had been. They decided that Veronica would join him at the station the next day so they could have lunch together.

Looking at the new man in her life, Veronica thought out loud:

"It is the start of something new and it feels so right!"


	3. Weever, An eye for an eye

_**Veronica and Weevil**_

* * *

Some of you might recognize this, i already posted it under the title of 'an eye for an eye', but i've changed some details of this version. I hope you will like it. don't worry, i will write other Veronica and Weevil short fictions in there later!

Don't forget to review!

Lorelei Candice Black

****_**

* * *

**_This is right after Plan B.

* * *

That night, Weevil got home from the church not really knowing how he was feeling...

He was happy because he knew that by now, Felix's death had been revenged…but in the same time, Veronica's face came to his mind...

He was sure that she would find out what happened really fast... She always does! Probably even before the sheriff realizes that Thumper is missing...

Why was he feeling this way? He was sure he did the right thing, so, what was that he was feeling?

He got into the house, everybody was already asleep, so he went to his room, trying not to think about the blonde PI that would probably be really disappointed in him when she find things out.

Once he was in his room, he couldn't help thinking about her and what he've done that night. He didn't regret what happened, not at all! He was even ready to pay for it as a man and do some time in prison. But the thing is that he was scared that Veronica would be disappointed in him. He was scared that she wouldn't want to talk with him anymore... Scared that she wouldn't come to him anymore to ask for favors...

Why?

Because he couldn't get her off his mind, because she was cute, because he was always worried for her, maybe because he had some feelings for her too... But was this right? Until a couple of month ago, he took the excuse that he was the leader of the PCH'ers gang, so he could absolutly not date her... Not even have feelings for her... It could be nothing more than friendship between them...

But this time was over! He was not the PCH'ers leader anymore... And when she find out that he had stolen the money, she did not turned him to Clemmons... Actually, she even managed to have someone else take the blame for it... But did she do it for friendship or for more?

Maybe she would help him again this time... Even if all she felt for him was friendship...

He spent almost half hour thinking about it when he decided to call her and ask her to meet him to have a talk about it. The best solution was to be honest with her.

"Hello?"

"V, it's me... I need to tell you something..."

"Oh, well, ok... I am listening!"

"Not on the phone! You want me to tell you this face to face! But I know it's late... Ump... Maybe you can come and see me tomorrow?"

"I am ok if you want to talk now... I mean, i've been trying to sleep unsuccefully for an hour now!"

"So we can meet now?"

"Yes, sure, give me 15 minutes and i can be at your place!"

"No! Not my place... I don't want my grandmother to hear that! Can you meet me at the beach V?"

"Sure! I'll be there in 20 minutes, but... are you ok Weevil?"

"I will be as soon as I am done telling you what I have to tell you!"

"Ok then, see you in a bit."

When he hung up, he left his house to go at the beach, not knowing that the girl he've just called was getting worried about him.

* * *

20 minutes later, he saw her car coming, then the blond PI that were in his every dream got out of it and walked toward him, smiling. He was seating on a rock and got up when she arrived in front of him. She looked worried behind her smile and he showed her the rock to seat on while he talked.

"Thanks for coming V."

"No problem Weevil. What's wrong?"

"Tonight, i did something wrong. I am gonna tell you but please don't interrupt me!"

As he saw her agree with a head move, he went on:

"It is something i am not very proud of but that i don't regret it... It is not right what i did, but i had to do it you know... And as i said before, i don't regret it... But i know that you will be disappointed at me as soon as i would have told you. But anyway, even if i don't tell you, i know you will find it out eventually, and then you will be disappointed and angry... Well... You will probably get mad at me now too... But i would have been the one to tell you this, and it is important, even if after that you go to the sheriff or don't want to talk to me ever again, i want you to know what i did, and i want you to ear it by me! So, here is the thing: tonight, i went find Thumper and i knocked him down, i took his drug-money and i hide it on the back of his bike... I don't know how, but i know that the Fitzpatrick have dealt with him right now. No wait Veronica, i know that you are disappointed, and probably really mad at me, but just so you know, i am ready to pay for it as a man!"

Weevil had said it without looking at the blonde PI in the eyes. She surprised him when she put her hand on his cheek. The small hand felt so soft on his skin that for a moment he thought that he was in one of his dream. She made him look up in her eyes and she said with a soft voice that surprised him even more:

"Disappointed? You don't know me that well Weevil! I understand very well why you did it, and i am not mad at you for doing it, not disappointed eather! Thumper killed your best friend and he got away with it without paying for it! You know what people say: "An eye for an eye" right?"

"You're not mad at me?"

He was stunned! She was not mad, not disappointed AND she believed him! She was smiling at him and her hand was on his cheek! Weevil thought that he was in heaven.

"No! Of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because i understand why you did it, and if Sheriff Lamp hadn't believed me about Aaron Echolls killing Lilly, i know that i would have been really upset, and i might have done something like that. Don't look at me this way, revenge make you do things that you wouldn't usually do, i know it better than you think! Plus, you know what Neptune High students say: Revenge is a bitch and her name is Veronica Mars!"

This little joke made him smile before he went on:

"It's like i killed him and you are not mad at me?"

"Again, i understand your motives, and i trust you Weevil... Well, i might be a little sad that you didn't talk to me before you did it because tonight, i just got Lamb to believe us by making the witness talk... Thumper was going to be arrested... But with Lamb we never know... So i don't blame you for what you did! Actually, even if you'd told me, i might have tryed to help you insted of making you wait for the sheriff to do it... Lamb is not really someone we can trust about those things!"

Weevil was happy! Veronica, HIS Veronica, understood him and didn't blame him at all! Before he could stop himself, he had put one of his hand on Veronica's hips and the other on her neck. He pushed her closer to him.

He kissed her.

She responded, she kissed him back.

The kiss was great for both of them, and after that, Veronica stayed in his arm for 10 minutes in a confortable silence before she asked him:

"What are we doing now?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Well, it depends of you V... I don't really wanna hide my feelings for you... But if you don't think you're ready to show up with me, i'll wait..."

"I don't wanna hide either!"

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes! I want... Well, i would like..."

"Yes?"

"Can i be your girlfriend?"

Veronica was blushing a little and Weevil thought that she had never been cuter than at this moment. He was ready to bet that he was one of the first to see the famous Veronica Mars blushing.

"Only if i can be your boyfriend _chica_!"

She kissed him and this time, it was passionate and she felt like it was something she would never be able to live without now that she enjoyed it.

"We need to talk a little about an excuse for you about tonight. If someone saw you, we need to get you an alibi."

"We can say that i was with you?"

"No, I was with my father, and he would not agree with lying... What about your grandmother?"

"She might yes... I will ask her tomorrow morning."

"Ok, we'll figure something out then..."

"Do you have to go home now or you can stay a little?"

"I can stay..."

Then they huged each other again, kissing a lot and talking a little. Around 3 in the morning, they said goodbye, becauce Veronica had to go home and get some sleep before she talk to her dad in the morning about her new boyfriend... Both of them knew that it was not gonna be easy, but they also knew that it was life!

* * *

Life is never easy, never really fair, but they knew that the two of them together was one the right thing to do. Because they understood each other, because, deep in them, they were the same, and because they knew that they wouldn't be hurt by the other, because they trusted each other... And because they both had been hurt too much by the poeple that had come through their lifes.

* * *

The Monday after that, Veronica arrived at school and saw her boyfriend waiting for her by his car.

When she got out of her own car, he walked to her and they kissed "hello".

They hadn't been able to see each other over the weekend, but she had called him to tell him that her father was ok with the two of them as long as he didn't make her end up in prison or the hospital. They also talked about Eli's alibi for the night of Thumper's disapearance, and it appeared that his grandmother agreed to be his alibi. Veronica had also a friend of her fake a phone call from Eli's cell phone to Veronica's during the time he had attacked the boy.

They walked hand in hand inside the school to see everybody looking at them.

Some girls looked really upset, but most of the people where just amazed.

The PCHers looked amazed, but Veronica couldn't help but notice some of them looked pretty happy about it.

Wallace came to them and acted as if it was normal. Veronica had seen him Sunday so he knew they were dating.

They walked by Logan, who looked in the same time sad, angry and betrayed... Veronica felt almost sorry for him... Almost... After all, why would she be sorry for someone that plays with a girls feelings just to be free? Or for someone that have sex with his best friend's step mother just to have a good time... No, she didn't feel sorry for him after all...

Dick Casablanca stood right next to Logan and shoot at Veronica: "Planning on becoming poor boys' kryptonite too? Not enough 09ers for you girl?"

One big "Weevil is mad at you" look and the boy turned away to go to his classes. Also Veronica noticed that Logan told him: _"Shut the hell up!"_

Veronica smiled at that: they would totally make this work!

The day went on well, after school, Eli went with his girlfriend at Keith Mars's office to "meet" officialy the father of his girlfriend. Everything went very well, and Keith gave a chance to the boy, seeing how he appeared to really care for his daughter.

Eli also proposed to go on stake out with Veronica for her to be more safe. Veronica protested at that, saying that she was safe, but her father told them that it was a very good idea, this way, he knew his little girl would be protected and safe no matter what.

When they left the office, Keith realized that Veronica was not his little girl anymore but a woman that made her own choices... After all, what she did with Duncan had showed him that, even if she lied, it was for the good cause and he would probably have done the same... He trusted Veronica…his little baby girl was now a woman... And he was proud of the woman she've become.

* * *

Eli was happy, Veronica was happy... Life was not that unfair after all was she?

* * *

Two months later, they were still together, happy... Eli appeared to be so good at helping Veronica that Keith decided to give him an official job at his office. They were now one very big happy familly. Eli's grandmother, his niece and his nephew liked at lot Keith and Veronica. They had all decided on having a weekly diner on Friday night.

This specific Friday was very important to them because it was Veronica and Eli's two month's anniversary. The couple didn't know it, but Letti Navarro and Keith Mars had plane a very nice diner for the two of them and when they got here, they were surprised and very happy.

After one hour of pure happiness, someone knocked on the Navarro's door. Letti went to answer it and came back with a tall black man right behind her.

"Mister Widmann? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked him.

"Miss Mars, I have been told to give you something today..."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you this, but once you open your gift, i am sure you will know who send it."

"Fine. Give it then!"

The security man handed Veronica a big brown enveloppe that she opened as soon as she had it in her hands.

Letti had given a coffe to the Kane head of security and they where all sitting around the table. Eli was holding his girlfriend very close by the waist.

Veronica took out a smaller white enveloppe as well as a small note and a picture. She opened the note without looking at the picture and recognised immediatly Duncan's handwriting... She decided to read it out loud:

"_Veronica,_

_I have heard that you were doing pretty well... I am glad. Before i left, i asked Clarence to keep an eye on you and to protect you... He told me that you were going out with Weevil... I have to say that i am not surprised... I saw the way he looked at you this past years... I am sure that you both are very happy...If I am right, today is your two month anniversary, and i don't need a psychic to tell me that the two of you are going to last a very long time._

_Congratulation._

_The small enveloppe contain some money for the both of you... This way, you will be able to go to any college you want, together, and maybe even take a house together._

_Lilly is doing well, she is growing fast. Here is a picture of the two of us last week... _

_Tell Logan Hi for me, and tell him that if he ever gets a letter from Jerry Smith, it will be me..._

_Take care of you, and tell Weevil that Clarence will be watching him and take care of him if he ever hurt you... If your father haven't done it before of course._

_If you ever need anything, tell Clarence and he will help you as much as he humanly can. _

_Bye Veronica, don't forget me because i will never forget you._

_Duncan"_

"Miss Mars, Mister Kane gave me the order to threat you as if you were his sister... As if the paternity test had said that you were a Kane... If you need any help finding a place to leave near any campus you want to go to, please call me, here is my card. Bye, and thanks for the coffee Misses Navarro."

When Clarence exited the house, everyone was looking at the enveloppe. Veronica took the picture and looked at it, Duncan was on the beach, seating on the sand with a pretty little baby girl smiling and playing with a barbie doll.

Everyone was really amazed by that letter. Eli showed veronica that he was fine with this by kissing her cheek. Letti was taking the kids to bed and Keith still looked stuned.

"You are not living together on Stanford's campus." Keith said to the couple.

"Of course not daddy! We are going to go to Hearst, close to you, with Wallace and Mac!"

"What about the together?"

"Don't worry mister Mars; we will talk with you about it before we take a decision."

The rest of the evening went on very well. Veronica and Weevil decide to leave the envelope aside for the night and went at the beach to have a romantic walk.

* * *

They finally took a house near the campus that they shared with Wallace and Mac on campus. It was a cute little house with a small yard. Eli and Veronica were sharing a bedroom, Mac and Wallace had each their own room and they still had a "guest bedroom". The kitchen was small but could contain all the necessary. The living room contained a big TV, with DVD player and some video game players.

* * *

Eli never got in trouble for what happened to Thumper or for anything else. He stayed out of prison, which made Lamb made.

* * *

When Veronica got her PI exams results, Weevil asked her to marry him. Two years after their college graduation, she was pregnant.

* * *

Life was not so unfair after all, actually, right now; Eli and Veronica Navarro think that life is pretty good if you give it a chance to be.

* * *

Ok, so what do you think?

Reviews please, i love reding them, and i answer too!

Lorelei Candice Black


	4. Weever, Cool Rider

* * *

**__**

Veronica and Weevil

This takes place after season 1 and goes AU after that. Veronica did break up with Logan, but she did not go back at dating Duncan, even though he did ask her… A lot… Also the circumstances of Veronica's break up with Logan change a little. She left him after he set the pool on fire with Dick. She proved to Lamb that Logan did it, showing Weevil and the PCHers that she is still the same. Felix did get stabbed, but he was still alive after it. He told that Thumper did it because of the Fitzpatrick's. Thumper is in prison, so are a lot of the Fitzpatrick's.Also Meg is still friend with Veronica, because she knows that Veronica never wanted to still Duncan.

* * *

It was Friday night, the last day of the first week back to school. Veronica's shift at ended at 9 pm and it was 9:30. She was with Wallace, still at the coffee shop she works in. It was karaoke night and Duncan was here, so were Weevil and Felix, but she didn't see them. Logan was seating with Duncan. 

"_It looks like they made up!"_ she thought.

Wallace was making fun of her, because Duncan and Logan couldn't stop asking her out again and again. They just wouldn't understand that she didn't want to date any of them did they!

She was good right now, almost happy… Having a nice coffee with Wallace, Mac and Meg… Then her phone rang and indicated that she had a new message, from Logan: "_Ronnie, I still love you. I won't do stupid things ever again .We are epic! Please come back to me! I love you, Logan."_ She read it out loud and rolled her eyes, realizing that the two boys were looking at her, like they were expecting something…

"That's it! They want to know why I don't go back with any of them, they will know! I am going to be the next one on stage and sing it to them!"

"What did you mean?" Meg asked.

"You'll see!" Veronica said angrily as she left for the stage.

Once she was on stage, she realized that not only Duncan and Logan were there, right in front of her, still looking at her like it was feeding them or something, she also saw Weevil seating in the back, facing her, with someone that was probably Felix (he turned his back on her). Weevil was looking at her too…

"_Ok, not the moment to chicken out girl! You're a Mars, you're strong!_" She thought, just as the music started. Then she said out loud:

"So, this is a song from Grease 2, named Cool Rider. It is directed to 2 persons that will recognise themselves! Boys, that's what I want in a man!" She said looking pointedly at Duncan and Logan.

Then she started singing, trying to convince herself that Weevil was not looking at her, and that he was not in the room.

_If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy_

Logan and Duncan were both looking so intensely at her that an outsider could think they were trying some kind of psychic trick on her.

_  
Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes_

"God, I wish she was singing this to me… Telling me she wants me… But she probably doesn't even notice me in here…" Weevil whispered to his best friend.

"Well Man, 'skin tight leather', it could be you!" Felix answered.

"Yes, as well as everybody in the club!"

Duncan and Logan looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Veronica raised her eyes toward Weevil, seeing him looking back, stunned. She smiled at him, hoping he would understand that she was 'talking' about him.

"Well, looks like you'll have a chance to burn here through and through" Felix said to his best friend, laughing. Weevil glared back at him before looking back toward Veronica.

_  
If it takes forever,  
Then I wait forever  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gone do  
I want a rider that's cool_

"Oh yeah, I'll do everything to be her cool rider man! Everything!" Weevil agreed, already feeling a warm wave coming through him.

"_Shit_" Was all that went through the two rich boys' mind.

_  
I want hell on wheels  
Just give me a black motorcycle  
With a man growing out of the seat  
And move aside 'cause I'm gone ride  
With a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R  
A C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R_

"It fits me perfectly! My baby is black and I sure am hot as hell for her!" Weevil whispered to a smiling Felix.

Meg, Mac and Wallace were looking at an exited Weevil and at 2 very upset rich boys.

Duncan looked stunned, as if he wouldn't be able to move ever again, Logan looked like he was going to pass out because he was so pale. Being call 'ordinary boys' was not really what they were used to.

At that point, Veronica was not trying to hide anything anymore, she had locked eye contact with Weevil and it looked like she was singing just for him.

Meg and Mac were thinking "_They will be so good together_!", Wallace was just hoping that the bicker gang leader would be taking care of his best friends, almost sister.

She left the stage with a lot of greetings. The whole room was looking at her, after all, she had dance up that stage just like in the movie and most of the boys thought that she was very hot and wished they were 'cool riders'.

She did her best to avoid going anywhere near Duncan and Logan's table, went at her friends' table, took her purse, said goodbye to Mac, Meg and Wallace and joined Weevil, who was now waiting for her at the door.

It was strange how they understood each other without speaking. They walked in a very comfortable silence until they reached Eli's motorcycle. He knew that she didn't have her car because it was at his uncle's auto shop, so he motioned for her to seat on it, he gave her the spare helmet that he kept in it and they drove together until they reached the beach.

It was like they didn't need to talk at all to understand each other. They both knew that it was now inevitable for them to be together … They belonged together… They were made with the same stuff. They walked hand in hand in the sand until they reached a rock. Weevil helped Veronica to seat on it, making sure to stay as close to her as he possibly could.

After 10 more minutes of comfortable silence, Weevil talked:

"You know, whatever you want to do now, I'll follow you… I don't really want to hide but if you need to, I will… All I want is for you to be happy V!"

"I know Eli… And I don't want to hide either. "

"So… Do I tell my boys that you are my girlfriend?"

"I would feel very offended if you didn't!" She was smiling at him and he had a hard time controlling himself from kissing her right away.

"When are you going to tell your dad?"

"Probably tomorrow morning, he is usually in a good mood when he reads Lamb's mistakes in the newspaper… Why, you want to get out of town for when I tell him?"

"No, I am not scared of him! He knows that I care about you!"

"Does he? Really?"

"Yes, he does! Now, come here baby."

She got up and he took her into his arms.

None of them saw that Logan and Duncan had followed them and had seen the whole scene. They both looked very sad, heartbroken. But they also wanted Veronica to be happy, and they knew that with Eli Weevil Navarro, she would be happy and safe. He would protect her… Keep her safe… They turned around and went back to the car.

They kissed and talk for a while. When they realized it was already 3 in the morning, they decided that it was time for them to say goodbye. Also, when Weevil drove her home, they decided that they would spend the next afternoon together, so he would come and pick her up at the office around 2pm, this way, he would be able to officially meet the father of his girlfriend and get 'the talk' with the overprotective daddy.

* * *

That night, Veronica slept very well; she even got to dream… It felt good because it was a while since she didn't have a night without a nightmare. 

When she woke up, ready to talk to her father, she had the feeling that a new stage of her life had just begun… A very good one, a happy one…

* * *

_Hello to you, _

_I hope you liked it... Don't forget that i am frensh, so if there is some mistakes... I have an excuse! Also i can read you reviews so go on and send them to me! I love reading them, and i answer as mush as i can._

_Reviews please!_

_To answer a question, YES, i am going to make a story with Norris. I know he was there only in ONE episode, but i think there is a lot of possibility between them... I migh make some more about V and Lamb... I don't have much ideas for Logan and Duncan, and they are not my priority, i think that there is plenty of those, don't you think?_

_I hope you liked this one, i got inspired watching Grease 2, i just thought that the song could fit Veronica and Weevil... Do you agree or not?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	5. Veronica and Norris

**_Her true love:_**

**Veronica ****and**** Norris**

What if after he was wrongly accused for the bomb thing because of the set-up by the ATF agent and after Veronica's article, Norris got released and Veronica decided to give him a chance and to go on a date with him?

Of course, the kiss between Logan and Veronica never happened at the Camelot... Actually, it never happened at all!

Veronica broke up with Leo the day the article got out.

So Norris is set free and go thanks Veronica for her help, after he thanks her, she confirms to him that she is going out with him the following Friday.

* * *

It was Friday, after school, Veronica was in her room, getting ready for her date with Norris.

They were going to eat, then go to some weapons' exposition.

She didn't really love him, but she knew that love didn't come easily, love was something that needed to be earned, and she wanted to have it. She had been very surprised when the agent had told her that he loved her since a long time. Of course he always had been nice to her, even when the whole school was against her, he defended her… Even back in junior high when he was mean to other kids, he was very nice to her! So even if she didn't love him (yet), she liked him enough to give him a chance and she believed enough in him to try her best to make it work.

* * *

She had seen him in English the all week of course, and they had talked more in those few days that they had since they knew each other. Actually, people were already talking about them… Rumours were spreading very fast. She was surprised to see that Logan seemed to be mad about her new "friend"… She knew that he was the one spreading the most rumours, and she wasn't surprised, because he had done that since Lilly died… But she decided to leave it aside and not to worry about it. Actually, she thought that it was kind of nice for once to ear rumour about something that makes her happy while it's habitually for something bad that happened to her!

He usually never listened in English, but she had been surprised to see him listen and take notes the whole week. Maybe to try to impress her… She didn't really know, but she liked the attention!

* * *

It was 6:30 PM and he was picking her up at 7 PM. She didn't know were he was going to take her for dinner, but she had the feeling that it was going to be something she'll like.

When she had told her father about Norris taking her out on a date, she had been surprise by the way he didn't argue at all about it. Actually, her father seemed to like Norris without meeting him… Strange… Maybe he had met him on a case of some sort… Of course he knew him when he was sheriff but now? It was a question that she decided to put aside and ask both of them later.

She had 15 minutes left and was exited too.

Why?

She didn't really know… She had the feeling that she was doing the right thing… She could feel it!

* * *

She remembered on day, when Lilly was alive (a little before she died, after Duncan 'broke up' with her…), they were in her room and Lilly had told her how she thought that Norris would be good for Veronica.

"_I am telling you Veronica, you need to live a little! Show everybody the Veronica that only me sees!"_

"_What are you saying Lilly? Duncan just broke up with me…"_

"_So? That's why you need to date someone else! A guy that is going to treat you like you deserves! A guy that is totally into you!"_

"_Like who?"_

"_Norris!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh please Veronica! He can't keep his eyes off you since the word is out that Duncan and you are broken up! Plus, you are the only one he always was nice to!"_

"_So what? He is nice with you too!"_

"_Yes but that's because I am fabulous! Everyone is nice with me!"_

Then they had been interrupted by Lianne, and they never got to talk about it again because at first Veronica avoided the subject, then Lilly died.

* * *

10 minutes left… She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a relaxing pair of jeans and a t-shirt that matched her earrings. She looked good to go anywhere. Actually, she thought that she was gorgeous! She could almost ear a giggling Lilly telling her:

"_You look absolutely fabulous Veronica Mars!"_

She sat back on her bed and looked inside her purse to see if she had all she needed…

"_Cell phone… Wallet… Little make up bag... Teaser…"_ At that point, she stopped. Will she need the teaser while with Norris? Of course it was always safer to have it with her, but did she really needed to take it? After all, she always had it with her since she started working with her father… Even if she knew she would be absolutely safe; she left it in her purse. A first date was too soon to take her teaser out of her purse. She also made sure that she had her little knife, the one she used to cut Wallace off the flag pole. She always kept it with her, mainly because it was something she bought one day with Lilly.

* * *

They both bought one that day, and then they exchanged them!

"_Veronica, come look at them, they are so cute!"_

"_They are just little knives Lilly!"_

"_Maybe, but they are cute, and we need them!"_

"_We need them? Why?"_

"_Because you father always says that it's not safe to be out at night when we are a girl, and if we have them, we'll be able to stay out longer"_

"_You realize that my father is no going to pull my curfew off just because we have knives right?"_

"_Whatever Veronica! They'll be friendship knives!"_

"_Friendship knives? We have friendship bracelets, friendship t-shirts, friendships diaries and even a friendship book! Fine! Let's have friendship knives!"_

_They never really got to use them, mainly because Lilly forgot hers somewhere in her room, but maybe it really was a friendship knife, after all, when she used it, she found a new best friend in Wallace… More than that, a brother!_

* * *

When she heard the doorbell, she knew that it was him… For a second, she could almost hear Lilly telling her to _'go and get it girl'_, just as she did right before her first date with Duncan. She smiled, and could hear Lilly laugh… A happy laughing…

* * *

She got out of her room with a happy smile on her face and looked at Norris talking nicely with her father. She cleared her throat to let them know that she was in the room. They both turned their head in her direction.

She said hello to the boy and goodbye to her dad.

Once they were outside the apartment, Norris told her that she looked very nice. She almost blushed (Almost, because Veronica Mars NEVER blush!) and thanked him, adding that he didn't look too bad himself. She knew that it was kind of pathetic and that if she saw the scene from the outside, she would be mocking herself right now, but she couldn't help it, she felt very nervous.

They got to Norris's car and they drove in a comfortable silence until they reached a very nice Italian restaurant. Veronica smiled: She absolutely loved Italian food! She smiled at the fact that he knew that much about her.

* * *

When they walked inside the restaurant, she realized that the ambiance was very romantic. Very nice too. She liked it! He walked her to a table near the window that he had reserved. She got even more surprised when he helped her seat just like a gentleman would do.

"Did you choose Veronica? I've heard that the lasagnes here are very good!"

"I was just thinking about trying them! Ha-ha!"

"Well, two lasagnes then! With water and coke please."

"Yes Mister!" The waitress said before leaving.

"How did you guess that I wanted water to drink?"

"At school when you eat lasagnes, you always drink water. Once I heard you tell Fennel that it was because you liked them so much, you wanted to taste the whole thing, without anything else to come in between!"

"Wow! I'm impressed! You know me very well!"

"I've been watching you! ... But, you know, not in a creepy kind of way…"

"Why?"

"Because you're nice to look at!"

"Oh… Well… Thanks Norris! I… Actually I don't know what to say…"

Norris blushed and the waitress came back with their orders. The rest of the dinner, they talked about small thing, like friends, school, stupid 9ers, the PI job, movies they both liked… Veronica was having a really good time!

She didn't remember having so much fun while on a date with Duncan. Even the dates with Troy were different. Duncan was always very predictable, and Troy always wanted more of her…

With Norris, even if he was acting perfectly gentleman, she knew that he would not hold back when "kissing time" comes up. She also knew that he'd respect her as a woman, and not try to get in her pants if she was not ready for it.

How she knew it? She was not sure, she just trusted him for that!

When the waitress came back giving them the card with the deserts, they were both laughing and having a pretty good time. While Veronica ordered a chocolate chip ice-cream, Norris ordered a waffle with wiped cream on it.

* * *

After that, they went to the exposition, which was not very far away from the restaurant. Even though Veronica didn't know anything about any of those, she was having a great time and Norris was explaining everything to her.

* * *

By the time they left the exposition, she had learned more than she could have ever imagined about weapons.

"It was amazing Norris! I really had a great time!" Veronica said as they got back to the car.

"I had a great time too Veronica!"

Norris got really close to her and put a hand on her cheek. As he was getting closer to her, Veronica knew that this was a good thing. She got closer to him too. Before she knew it, he was kissing her and she was responding to it. She was feeling happy and in the right place for the first time in a long time.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes make out session, they heard motorcycles and Veronica recognized the sound of it as Weevil, Felix and a couple of other PCHers. They stopped right in front of the couple and Weevil start:

"Hey V! Having a good evening?

"A great one yeah! What about you?"

"Just checking on you… Felix heard Logan Echolls saying that he wanted to have a chance with you now that you helped him and everything…"

"He wants what?" Norris asked, looking suddenly very upset.

"Logan is just crazy! Don't worry about it Norris! Weevil, if you know me a little, you should know that I couldn't go out with someone like him!" Veronica said, taking Norris' hand in hers to calm him down.

"I know that V, I was just worried that he came to break your date or something. Hector heard him say to that Dick Boy that he wanted to make you understand that he was sorry and the right one for you!" Weevil said.

"Well, he can be sorry all he want, there is no way I am going to date him! I already told him that we could be friends but nothing more would be possible!"

"Good to hear! Well, we're going to go and, Norris, take good care of Veronica! If you hurt her, you'll hear from me!"

On those words, the bikers left, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

"Ok, so I didn't plan that to happen this evening!" Norris said.

"Well, Weevil is a good friend!"

"It seems like he cares about you more than a friend…"

"Yeah, I see it too… But I don't think you need to worry…"

"I know! I trust you Veronica!"

"Thanks! So… What are WE now?"

"I'd say that you are my girlfriend!"

At that Veronica jumped into Norris 'arms and kissed him.

* * *

It was almost midnight when he dropped her off and 20 'til one when she actually stepped in her apartment! Her father was still watching TV and when he asked her about her date, she had a very big smile on her face and told him

"My new boyfriend and I had a great time!"

It was not much, but the bright smile on her face told him that she was very happy! It was the first time since Lilly Kane's death that he saw her smiling like that! That evening, Keith Mars went to sleep with a smile on her face: it was the first time since Lianne had left him. His baby girl was happy and so was he!

* * *

_ok, so here is a new one shot!_

_What do you think? don't forget to say it in a review!_

_You can leave suggestions in reviews too! The next one is probably going to be with Dick, or Casey Gant... If you have any suggestion at the where, when or how, i would listen to them!_

_Please leave me reviews!_

_Lorelei Candice Black!_


	6. Thanks Lamb and Madison for that!

_**Veronica and Dick**_

_**Thanks Lamb and Madison for that!**_

So, I wanted to do a Veronica/Dick fiction but I wanted it to be original. Almost all of the fictions about them start around Shelley's party, or during season 3. I decided to try to make it new. In this, Madison is already having sex with Lamb in season 1, but she is still dating Dick… Veronica goes on a stack out and finds them… She tells Dick… What happens then? Mac asked Veronica to look into her parents before Christmas here. Read and see! Don't forget to review too!

* * *

Neptune High School

Junior year

After Christmas

Veronica was sitting at lunch with Wallace, Mac and Meg.

It was the first day back from Christmas break and they were sharing the stories of what they did during their holidays:

Mac had been camping with her parents in a forest near her grandparents' place.

Meg had stayed home and got the visit from a lot of her family.

Wallace had of course stayed home with his mother and little brother, went at Veronica and Keith's place for the celebrations, played basketball and watched TV the whole time.

Veronica had been on stake outs, mostly at the Camelot, but she did have a very interesting stake out the one time she was at the Neptune Grand… She told them how she was supposed to watch a 65 years old man who was cheating on his wife with a 30 year old blond lady, she explained how she got the guards to give her a copy of the elevator's video surveillance camera, how she had spend a whole afternoon looking at them when she finally find something interesting…

"The husband?" Meg asked.

"Nope! Look at the pictures I took from the video!" Veronica said in a very mysterious voice. The picture showed very well the face of the man, but only the back of the lady. Of course Veronica had others pictures were the face of the girl was visible, she kept that picture back a little to keep the suspense.

"Oh My God!" Mac and Meg said.

"Nope! Not God, just our dumb local sheriff!"

"He was having sex **inside** the elevator?" Wallace asked, quite shocked!

"Yes… I printed a few pictures of the 'action' to show the said lady today… This video and those pictures are going to be very handy!"

"So, tell us, who is the unlucky lady? We don't see her face." Meg asked Veronica with a smile.

"Madison Sinclair!" Veronica said that while putting another picture down at the table!

The 3 other persons at the table were in shock until Meg finally said:

"But, isn't she dating Dick? I saw her kiss him hello this morning!"

"Do you think that could really stop her? Seriously?" Mac asked Meg, in a tone that was not questioning at all.

"Are you going to tell him?" Wallace asked.

"As much as I think that Dick is an ass, I don't think he deserves to be treated that way! I'll tell him what I told you and I'll give him the pictures as proofs… He'll do whatever he wants with the information after that!"

The bell rang just as Veronica finished her sentence. The four of them got up and headed into different directions: Veronica and Meg to English (they shared that class with Dick), Mac toward the computer room and Wallace to Basketball practice.

* * *

Meg and Veronica sat next to each other and waited for the class to start.

For once, life decided to make things a little easier for the detective girl and, for no special reasons, Dick sat on Veronica's other side. She looked at Meg who gave her a look that meant: _"Go, tell him now! It is your chance!"_

Veronica decided that sending him a note would be the simplest way, so she started:

"_Hey Dick, I found out something while on one of my stake outs… It is something that you should know… You probably won't believe me but I do have proof… It is about Madison… Do you want to know?"_

Dick looked confuse at first, but he answered: _"Shoot!"_

"_So, I was on stake out at the Neptune Grand, I managed to 'borrow' the elevator's surveillance tapes… While I was looking for the cheating husband I saw… Madison having sex with someone in there… _

_Dick,__ I am sorry…"_

Dick looked shocked by the note he was reading… Veronica was surprised not to see anger in his eyes, and she wondered why he wasn't mad… She brushed to thought away when she got another note from him:

"_Who was it?"_

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

"_TELL ME!"_

"_Dick, it was Lamb… Sorry…"_

"_I want to see the proof you said you have!"_

Veronica handed him the envelope with the pictures she had showed her friends earlier, on it she wrote "_Keep them"_.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him opening the envelope and looking at the pictures. 10 minutes later, she got another note from him:

"_Why did you tell me? I've been a jackass to you this past year and yet you tell me this… You help me… Why?"_

"_Because I think nobody deserves to be treated that way!"_

"_That's it?"_

"_Because… I really hate both Madison and Lamb!"_

"_Thanks Veronica… You saved me a possible humiliation of being cheated on!"_

"_You're w__elcome Dick… What are you going to do about this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'll break up with her!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't be. I never really loved her anyway… Plus, you're right, she is quite a bitch!"_

"_That she is!"_

The bell rang so Dick couldn't answer to the last note. Veronica glanced at him quickly and saw him looking kind of confused, although she wandered why… She put those thought aside and headed toward the door where Meg was waiting for her.

Veronica looked at Meg and the other girl understood that she had told Dick about Madison. They headed into different directions.

* * *

Veronica was at her locker when she saw Dick walking by with Logan, Casey and Luck. Ever since she went with him to see his grandmother at the hospital, Casey had been very nice to her, so was Luck since she helped him getting out of the whole drug thing. They were not Big Buddies, but at least they were nice to her when they saw her.

This time, she was surprised when it was not just Casey and Luck who nodded her way, but Dick too. She looked at him, kind of shocked and thought: _'So that's it? I tell him that Madison is cheating on him and he stops being a jackass!'_

Logan did notice the unusual exchange between Dick and Veronica. He wondered what was going on but brushed it to the side for now… They would have time to talk while surfing later.

She knew that it couldn't mean anything yet. She had told him less than an hour ago… But she couldn't help but notice that he looked at her in a different way… He was back being the nice Dick that she knew in elementary school. What disturbed her more was the fact that she was enjoying it!

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and before she realized it, she was walking toward her car to go to her dad's office. She stopped when she heard yells. She immediately recognized Madison's voice. She turned around and saw Dick standing in front of Madison. She tried to listen more closely to what was being said:

"_You can't break up with me Dick! If you do, you'll never find another girlfriend in this school!"_

"_That's what you think? Let me tell you one thing: I don't need you! I never did and I don't think that you could scare the interesting girl away from me anyway! I don't even love you!"_

"_Why did you date me then?" _Madison's face was red with anger.

"_You really want to know?"_ While Madison's voice was getting higher and higher, Dick's remained calm the whole time.

"_Yes Dick! I really want to know the reason you've dated me if you never had feelings for me!"_

"_Because the girl I am in love with started dating someone! And please, don't act like you had feelings for me! You used me the same way I used you! All you want is to get into Logan's pants!"_

"_What? It is like, totally not true! … Wait did you just say that you ARE in love?"_ Dick started to blush a little. There were not too much people in the parking lot, and nobody really cared enough to listen to them, so he was glad that nobody saw him like that. He didn't see Veronica near her car.

"_Yes! I was in love, and I still am!"_

"_And what, she broke up with her boyfriend today so you're going to try to jump in the picture?"_

"_No, she is single since a while, but I thought that if I stayed with you I would forget about her, because she deserves way more than me!"_

"_Who is that bitch Dick?" _Madison sounded more upset with every word that was being said in the conversation. Veronica didn't think any human face could get as red as Madison's was at the moment.

"_I am not telling you__ who she is! It doesn't concern you! We are over and that's it Madison!"_ With that Dick started to walk away, toward his car, which was parked right in front of Veronica's.

"_You can't walk away from me Dick! You love me! Even if you don't know it! You'll come back to me!"_ She screamed that last statement so high that every person on the parking lot was now looking at them.

"_Stop screaming Madison, people will think you are desperate!"_

With that he walked away from his now ex-Girlfriend while everybody started to laugh at Madison.

He saw Veronica only once he reached his car. He stopped and looked at her, knowing that she had overheard the whole thing.

It was the first time somebody looked at her this way, like she was the most important girl on earth… Even Duncan never looked at her the way Dick was at the moment. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

They turned around in the same time and got into their cars.

* * *

The next morning, it is a nervous Veronica that walked inside the school. She didn't know what to expect from Dick and it was really bothering her.

During the previous night, she remembered elementary school, when she was in love with him… She kind of forgot about them when Lilly became her best friend, because then Duncan walked into the picture… He was interested by her; he was nice, sweet, smart… Perfect! When Veronica had told Lilly about her feelings for Dick Casablancas, she had told her that he was not right for her, that she totally should date Duncan, because that way they would be more than best friends, almost sisters… Ha! Sisters… If she had known by then they there was a big chance that they were half sisters…

She was at her locker when Logan came up and asked her:

"_Hey Ronnie!"_

"_It's Veronica to you! What do you want Logan?"_

"_I wanted to ask you a little question…"_

"_Life's short, talk fast!"_

"_What?"_

"_Hurry up I don't have the all day!"_

"_Dick told me what you did for him yesterday… Why did you do that?"_

"_Because he doesn't deserve to be treated that way by Madison… And because I never liked Madison."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yes Logan, that's it! Why? What's in this that is bothering you so much?"_

"_I was just wandering why Dick couldn't stop talking about you yesterday while we were surfing, that's all…"_ Logan knew that he was putting even more questions in Veronica's head, but he couldn't help it, the night before had been only about her, so he wanted to have answers!

"_Talking about me? How nice, you were trying to find new rumours ideas weren't you?"_ Veronica had her game face on. She was disturbed by what Logan had just told her, but she was not quite ready to show him that!

"_No… He was… He wanted to know stuff… Like what you really like… Forget it!"_

With that, Logan walked away, leaving behind him a very confused Veronica. Why Dick did talked so much about her? Why did he want to know these things? She interrupted her thought when Wallace came up to her:

"_Hey superfly! How are you doing this very fine day?"_

"_Wow! Someone is very cheerful this morning! What's going on Wallace? Did you finally manage for your life to become a non-stop Nelly's video?"_

"_S__omeone has a hot date tonight!"_

"_Really? And who is the lucky lady?"_

"_Her name is Jane; she is in my Spanish class."_

"_Well, I am happy for you Wallace! And where are you taking her?"_

"_I was thinking about a movie and some Italian restaurant…"_

"_I think she is going to like it!"_

They went into different ways when the bell rang. Veronica was happy for Wallace, but the fact that he was going out with someone reminded her that she was alone… She sat in her seat in class and for a moment imagined herself going out with Dick… She shook her head and tried to concentrate to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

The morning got by very slowly, but she finally arrived in journalism class, she was one class away from lunch! She arrived here and sat down at her usual seat near the door. Logan came in the classroom, Dick was right behind him. Veronica and him met eyes and looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Logan interrupted it by stepping between them (without noticing it!). Dick gave Veronica a sweet smile before leaving and going to his own class.

Veronica thought about that smile during the whole class. It could have meant a lot of different things… But maybe she saw 'things' into this look only because she wanted to see those things…

'_Oh my god! I am not falling back in love with Dick am I?_'

That thought occupied her mind for the rest of the class.

* * *

After the bell rang, she walked toward her lunch table, knowing that it would probably just be her, Mac and Meg because Wallace had planed to eat with the basketball team.

Mac and Meg arrived at the same time and sat down. They were about to start talking when Dick showed up:

"_Hey Veronica, here, I brought you some Pizza, it's your favourite. You know, to thank you for what you did yesterday… So… hum… Thanks you and… ump… yeah… Have a good lunch and… a very good day… and …a very good afternoon… and… hump…"_

"_A very good night?"_ Mac interrupted with a knowing and amused smile on her face.

"_Yeah, that too!"_

"_Thanks you Dick… You didn't have too!"_ Veronica said.

"_Maybe, but I wanted too!"_

"_Dick, are you coming or what?"_ Logan yelled from their table.

"_Yeah!"_ He yelled back before turning a last time toward Veronica.

"_See you later Dick! And thanks!"_ Veronica told him, looking right into his eyes.

"_Yeah, see you later Veronica!"_

Once Dick left, Veronica got Meg and Mac's eyes on her. Both had a knowing (and slightly amused) smile on their face.

"_What?"_ Veronica asked.

"_That was very interesting…"_ Meg said.

"_What is going on between you two?" _Mac asked.

"_The truth is: I don't know! I guess I'll find out later… Ever since I told him he acts like we are friends again… But I don't really know…"_

"_For the look of it, he wants a little more than friendship with you!"_ Meg said while Mac let out a small laugh.

Veronica blushed a little and told them all about how she used to be in love with him and how she thinks that her feelings seems to be coming back to her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and when she arrived at her dad's office, he told her that he was going bail jumper hunting for the next week. She assured him that she would be ok without him and he left. She got home, took Back-up for a walk and ate some left over Italian food. By 9pm, Wallace send her a text-message her that all was doing great for him. She smiled and turned the TV on. There was some Gilmore Girls re-runs, she took a big bowl of ice-cream and settled in front of the TV, thinking that Gilmore Girls might help her take Dick out of her head. It worked pretty well during almost 30 minutes, when she got interrupted from her show by somebody knocking oat the door.

She got up, reached the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Dick standing in front of her. He had flowers in one hand and a big smile on his face.

"_Hey Dick! Come __on in!"_

"_Hey Veronica! How are you doing?"_

"_I am great. What about you? Are you ok?"_

"_Yes! I am very Ok! Actually, that's why I am here… So… please listen and don't interrupt me ok?"_

"_Ok!"_

"_Well, I was at Logan's, talking with him about what you did, how it helped me, and how I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. He told me that I couldn't stop talking about you too. He suggested that I might be feelings things for you. I thought about it and I realized he was right! I do like you a lot Veronica! I liked you in elementary school but I was too shy to do anything, but then in middle school Lilly told me that you were not interested, and after that you started dating Duncan so… But now you are free, and I am too… And I don't know were those feelings went, maybe they never left… Then I told Logan how he was right and that I was going to ask you out right now, and he told me that you might not forget everything that happened since Lilly… so here are some flowers and I swear that I am truly sorry! I will never hurt you again, I promise you! I will do everything I can to prove you that I am sincere. If you accept giving me a chance, I will do everything I can to make it work. So, here is the thing, I want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to rush you into this! So I am going to leave, and I'll wait for your answer. I'll do everything I can in the next days to prove you that I am sincere. So… Ok… It is said now… Well, have a very good night Veronica!"_

Before he headed toward the door, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Veronica was stunned. She had the flowers into her left hand and her eyes couldn't leave the door where Dick just disappeared.

She shook herself up and put the flowers into a vase. She turned the TV off and went to bed, a big smile on her face. She text-messaged what happened to Wallace, Meg and Mac. She couldn't help but wonder how exactly Dick was going to proves himself to her… The truth was that if he had asked for an answer just now, she would have said yes… She wanted to tell him yes… She wanted to give it a try!

* * *

The next morning came too slowly for Veronica. When she got to school, she noticed that Dick's car was already there. She wondered why, because he usually came only 5 or 10 minutes before the bell rings… Today, he was like 15 minutes early!

She was wondering why he came so early when she reached her locker and saw a big bouquet of flower attached to it with a card that said "_I am sorry for everything I did to you this past year. I love you! Be my girlfriend please."_ She smiled, put the note into her bag and seeing that there was no way she could take the flowers off, she left them there and after taking her books for her morning classes, she walked toward her first class. There, Dick handed her a cup of coffee, kissed her on the cheek and left for, she supposed, his own class.

The whole morning, she was in some sort of cloud, a very happy world where only she and Dick existed.

In journalism, Logan looked at her in an '_I know everything'_ way and she couldn't help but wonder what else Dick had planed for her.

* * *

When the bell rang, she walked out of the room and headed toward her lunch table when Dick stepped in front of her.

He told her that he had her lunch planed out and they walked together toward another table. It was a little on the side and all set for a nice lunch for 2. It was Italian, lasagne: Her favourite. Even though they were not cut off the rest of the school, she felt like it was just the 2 of them. She didn't see people watching. She didn't see Madison rushing their way, or Logan, Mac and Meg interrupting Madison on her way toward them.

Veronica was happy.

Dick was happy.

During the whole lunch, they talked about everything… well, everything except Dick's declaration the night before. When they arrived at desert, Veronica decided that she should bring it up:

"_Dick, thank you! This is amazing! Really!"_

"_Well, you deserve it!"_

"_Dick… About what you said last night…"_

"_Oh, you don't have to…"_

"_I want to Dick! You don't have to do all of this you know! I already know what I want to answer… Dick, I want to give it a chance… give US a chance…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, this means… You accept to be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes, Dick, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

At that last word, Dick got up and kissed Veronica: A real big kiss.

They kissed for a good moment, not knowing that half the school was watching them. Some happy for them (Wallace, Logan, Mac, Meg, Cassidy…), some mad to at least one of them for kissing the other (Madison, Duncan, Weevil…), and others just watching without being especially happy or unhappy. When they broke the kiss, they finally noticed all the people that were watching them. Veronica felt a little uncomfortable and while she was about to step away a little, Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, showing everybody that he really cared about her and that he was into it. That got him an accepting nod from Weevil and Wallace.

Dick put his arm around Veronica's shoulder and leaded her toward the hall. They stopped in front of her locker and they started kissing again. This kiss was sweat and tender instead of the other that was more passionate. When they broke apart, they were both smiling and it was obvious that they were happy! The bell rang at that moment, Dick walked Veronica to her class and he told her he would wait for her by her locker after school.

* * *

The afternoon went by pretty fast. Veronica did her best to ignore the mad glares she was getting from Madison, she ran into Duncan, who looked kind of mad. They talk a little while, Duncan told her that he didn't want her to get hurt, that he still cared for her, she answered him:

"_Duncan, you don't have a say in this since you broke up with me without saying anything a year ago!"_

"_I still have to protect you! You are all that I have left from Lilly!"_

"_This is nice Duncan, but I don't need protection!"_

"_I don't want us to be stranger to each others anymore Veronica! I am sorry that I ignored you since Lilly… But I won't do it again… Please…"_

"_Duncan! Stop! We can be friends, but you need to move on! I am not the girl you used to date Duncan…"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yes! Friends!"_

"_Ok, I'll try to live with that!"_

The last bell rang and Veronica almost ran toward her locker. Dick was already there when she arrived. He opened his arms for her to jump in and that's just what she did before they kissed. The kiss was both passionate and tender. People were stopping when passing them, just to have confirmation of what they heard had happened during lunch. Logan and Duncan were standing not very far from the couple, right in front of them Wallace, Mac and Meg were also smiling. The 5 of them spotted a very mad Madison almost running toward the couple. They all moved so they stood in front of her, keeping her from interrupting the couple who was now walking toward the parking lot.

Veronica and Dick planed a date for the night. He was going to pick her up at her apartment, take her to an Italian restaurant…

Veronica didn't know why, but somehow, she thought that dating Dick would be a right thing… She knew it was the right thing. She was happy for now, and that was the most important.

* * *

So, what do you think? Could it work? I don't think i'll do another chapter, but who knows...

Tell me what you think, review please!

Lorelei Candice Black


	7. Unfaithful LoVe

**Her true love**

__

_**Unfaithful**_

This is set during the summer between season two and three.

* * *

It is late in the evening; Logan and Veronica are in his bedroom. 

Veronica is asleep, he is watching her. The radio is giving some background music.

Logan is thinking about his relationship with Veronica.

It was nothing like the one he had with Lilly… He knew that he could trust completely his girlfriend while he was always wondering were Lilly was, and with who, and doing what… He interrupted his thoughts when a song his recognized came up on the radio… Unfaithful… Lilly would have loved this one… It was like it had been written for her! His eyes still on Veronica, he listened to the song, letting his thoughts travel in his memory.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the __**right**__  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that __**wrong**__  
really loves my company_

True… This one could be written for him. Right was Veronica and wrong was Lilly. He was waiting for Veronica deep inside while Lilly kept coming back to him, or making him want to go back to her.

Veronica and Lilly were so alike… If Lilly hadn't cheated on him, it would have been as perfect as it was now with Veronica. "More than a man"… That's how he felt when Lilly was in his arms… But with Veronica, he feels like he is "more than a man" 24 hours a day… When she was there as much as when she was away…

Dying… That's kind of how he felt when he knew that Lilly was away with some other guy… Because as much as he loved to feel like he was more than a man, he felt like less than a man when she was with other boys… Like he was her little dog, here just to entertain her when she didn't have anybody else…

Logan had doubt about the fact that Lilly had remorse… She wanted to have fun; she wanted to have a great life while she was young and beautiful…

Could she really have felt that? Did she really know that he had second thoughts about their relationship each time he went to see her… That he wondered how it would feel to be Duncan and date Veronica… Now that he was living it, a pretty relationship with Veronica as his girlfriend, he knew that he was right to hope a possibility with her…

_  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

"Just hanging with the girls"… How many times did he ear that one? Most of the times, she said that when she knew that Veronica couldn't be reached… Veronica… Logan smiled at the fact that if Veronica ever told him "I'm just going to hang out with the girls", either it would be Mac, or it would be a small lie for some case she was working on…

He had been dying…yes… but being with Veronica had brought him back to life…

Veronica moved in her sleep and lifted slightly her head to put it on Logan chest. She was still fast asleep and the smile on her face showed Logan that she must have been doing a wonderful dream... The good thing with being with Veronica was that he knew that she was in no way dreaming of another guy… Not like the time Lilly moaned some other dude's name while she felt asleep in his room.

Yes, a gun to his head might have been less painful, but he wouldn't be leaving what he is leaving with Veronica right now… He wouldn't feel like the most important man on the planet… He wouldn't be thinking for the first time of his life in the future…

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

As the song ended, Logan kissed Veronica's forehead and whispered "_I wanna do this… forever"_. She didn't move but she moaned his name… HIS name… She was asleep, in her own perfect world that dreams are and she was dreaming about him!

He had finally found the right girl, he knew it…

He turned off the radio, he wouldn't feel like less than a man anymore…

He was going to have perfect moments with his girlfriend… HIS Veronica…

* * *

_What did you think?_

I don't know of this is any good, but it is my first LoVe... And as i am not a big fan of this couple... Anyway, don't forget to review!

Thanks,

Lorelei Candice Black


	8. Veronica and Casey

_I am sorry, this is not as long as i wished it would be... i hope you still like it._

**

* * *

**

**Veronica and Casey**

This takes place right after the episode 9 of season 1 « Drinking the Kool-Aid ». 

I think everything is pretty much the same. It is a little before episode 10. I don't know how far in the episodes of season 1 this is going to get, but I am going to try to stay as close to the show as possible.

Veronica was getting out of her car, wondering how Casey was going to act now that he was back at his parents… She couldn't help it… Wallace was probably right: She was getting soft… But is it really getting soft when you truly care for someone? Probably…So, OK, she had no choice but to admit it: Veronica Mars was a softy!

Then she spots him, getting out of a brand new car…

Just by the way he was walking she could feel that the old Casey Gant was back… After all, it looked like his parents succeeded into making him is 'old self'… Even if this old self was a complete jackass…

She was starting to let go of her hopes that, maybe, she had another friend when saw him looking at her. It was not very long because they were interrupted by Dick calling Casey, but Veronica saw that the new Casey, the one that she went at the hospital with, the one that asked her to seat by him during the 'cult' night, the Casey that she started to like was still there, and somehow, she felt good… Happy… She walked up to her locker and talked with Wallace a little and headed to class.

At lunch, Veronica walked toward her table when Casey stepped in front of her. She found it unbelievable that 3 minutes ago he was being his old-self and that now, looking at her, he was the new sweet and nice Casey… She couldn't help but feel happy at the idea that, maybe, it was her that made him nice again. She was surprised, too, that he came to talk nicely to her when all his jackasses-09ers buddies were just behind him… She repressed a laugh when Logan realized that Casey stopped to be nice to her, not to insult her…

"So Veronica, how are you doing?"

"I am fine… What about you? How are you dealing with your grandmother being…? You know…"

"It is kind of hard, but at least I managed for my parents not being able to touch any of her money anymore…"

"That's a smart move!"

"Thanks… So, I wanted to thanks you for, you know, being here for me when I needed it… I thought that maybe I could do that over dinner this Friday…"

"Oh, you don't have too…"

"I know, but I want too! Please Veronica!" He said that with a smile that made Veronica's heart jump in happiness… Or was it something else?

"Well… Ok… I didn't have any stake outs anyway…"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7, is that ok with you?"

"Sure!"

"Great! See you then! Well, before then, but then too!"

"Yeah, see you both of those thens."

Veronica smiled at him and he went to seat at the usual 09ers table while she walked toward her table where Wallace had witnessed the whole scene with Mac; Logan looked at the scene in a very astonished way, he was not sure of how he was supposed to act. Casey was a friend, and a very rich 09ers now, and he was being nice with Veronica… Forget nice, he was flirting with her! He decided to put this thought aside for a while.

Friday arrived pretty fast for the young detective girl. She had the feeling that it was yesterday when Casey asked her out, and now there she was, in front of her closes, trying to choose what to wear.

She finally decided on a little white top and a short red dress. She was just finishing to put some of her perfume on (_Promises_, like in the show!) when the door bell rang. Her father was out so she couldn't count on him to answer the door. She got out of her room and opened the door. Why was she feeling so exited? And now he is telling her how good she looks and she is blushing! How come is that? Veronica Mars never blush! And yet she was getting red! She didn't even have the excuse of the hotness of the weather as Christmas was almost here!

Casey took her at her favourite Italian restaurant. They had a lot of fun. After that, they went at the cinema. After the cinema, Casey took Veronica at the beach where they walked and talked and laughed some more…

They even walked by Weevil and his gang and Casey got surprised when Weevil greeted him just because he was with the young detective girl. They stayed with the biker gang during about 30 minutes and left. Slowly, they went back at Veronica's, it was past midnight and the sky was very romantic. Casey decided to take his chance and kissed Veronica. She kissed him back. When they finally separated, they talked some more, deciding that they wouldn't hide. Casey had a family meeting planned during the weekend so they wouldn't be able to see each other before Monday.

That night, Veronica was very happy. She was smiling in her bed, patting Back-up on the head. When Lilly came to visit her in her dreams, they had lots of fun talking about the evening they just had.

The weekend went by very fast. Veronica caught a cheating husband and was very proud of it, especially because he was a detective himself.

The next Monday, she was chatting with Wallace, telling him everything about her date and her weekend. They where walking to Veronica's locker when Casey walked to them with his friends. Ignoring Logan's questioning look, he kissed his new girlfriend.

Catcalls erupted from every side of the corridor. Duncan looked sad, almost destroyed, Logan and Dick looked shocked. Wallace was making fun of them. Weevil walked by and Dick fainted when he said hello to Casey.

Veronica laughed and realised how happy she was all of a sudden.


	9. Lamb's recommendation letter

_**Lamb's reference letter**_

Veronica's head was buzzing. A lot had happen lately…Her favourite teacher, Professor Landry, proposed to mentor her and filled a FBI internship application for her. She had broken up with Logan. Found out that Professor Landry had an affair with the dean's wife. Proved that Mercer was the rapist, almost got raped again (and shaved). And now she just learned that Dean O'Dell has been found dead in his office.

Her father told her that it was a suicide… Told her about the suicide note and the Internet records that had been found into his computer…

That's why she was now waiting at the sheriff station for Lamb to come back from Lunch. It was not a suicide… It looked a lot like her "Perfect murder" paper. She already told her dad and he was the one to tell her to go tell Lamb… She brought a copy of her paper with her… She was actually hoping that she didn't have to show it to Lamb… Not because of the quality of it, she got an A, it had to be good, but because he is the one she killed in it.

Here where her thoughts when Lamb came in, obviously Sacks had told him that she was there because he didn't look surprised to see her.

"Hello Miss Mars"

"Sheriff! You are here soon! I didn't think you were taking less than one hour for your lunch break!"

"I saw your father on the way and he told me you had info about the Dean's suicide."

"I don't think it's a suicide!"

"Yes, that's what your father told me. Why?"

"In professor Landry's class, we had to write a Perfect Murder paper, and the Dean's suicide looks a lot like the one I wrote."

"Landry is your criminology Professor right?"

"Yes"

"So your paper was a fake suicide?"

"Yes"

"Did you kill Dean O'Dell in your paper?"

"Nope!"

"Who did you kill then?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Maybe not, but I want to know."

"Maybe you can just read it!"

"You got a copy for me?"

"Yes! But you know it's just paper… Think of it as a kind of tale…" She said while handing him the copy she brought. "You know, a story you read before you go to sleep…"

"An A! Well, good job Veronica!"

"Yes, Professor Landry said that I could get away with murder…" Lamb was starting to read… She was surprised to see his laugh sometimes.

After a good thirty minutes, he closed the file:

"You murdered me?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else and you upset me right when I was looking for a victim… Sorry!"

"Well I have to say that now I'll be suspecting you for every single murder in town…"

"Yeah well… "

"So, it really looks a lot like it… Do you mind if I keep it?"

"Not at all!"

"Ok, thanks. You can go now; I'll keep you informed of what I find."

"Also you need to know that Landry and Misses O'Dell are having an affaire. They go at the Neptune Grand's and he checks under the name of Rory Finch, pays in cash… They were together that night… Bye Sheriff."

She left hearing Lamb call Sacks and ask him to bring Mindy O'Dell in for questioning.

She was surprised to see how well it went. Lamb was almost nice with her! She thought about this for a quite good moment, then, she ended up shopping for Christmas gifts. She told her dad that she would be home around 7pm, so she had 3 hours left to find a gift for him and Wallace.

She was in a pretty little store she'd never been in before, in a side of town she never went in because it was expensive. She wanted something really nice for Wallace and her dad, because she knew that she could trust them.

She was looking at the t-shirts when she heard Madison Sinclair's voice. She was trying not to listen and to mind her own business when Logan's voice answered to Madison's:

"Listen Madison, it didn't mean anything!"

"Oh come on Logan, I know you liked it as much as I did!"

"I don't want to talk about this! Ever!"

"We don't have to talk, remember last weekend, we didn't talk much but had lots of fun!"

Veronica was not stupid; adding the sound of Madison's voice to Logan's she understood that they had sex last weekend. That made her sick and one of the girls that worked at the shop came back with a special colour she asked.

Logan and Madison heard her too:

"Here you go miss Mars. I found it in Blue and Grey. But may I suggest the blue one; it will do better with a black skin! Miss Mars, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Just…Fine! I'll take it and the tie we talked about before! Thanks!"

She paid quickly and left, ignoring Logan who was walking toward her, looking like he was going to apologise.

She went to the beach, text-messaging Wallace, Mac and Weevil to join her there. They found a crying Veronica Mars. At that moment, they all saw how small and broken she looked. She told them everything that she overheard. Wallace and Weevil where both really mad, talking about killing Logan, or at least hurt him bad. Mac did her best to give comfort to the young PI girl. After two hours, she was back to normal.

"Thanks guys. I really needed a moment like that! Thanks for being there for me!"

"Anytime V! You found me that job, I'll always be grateful for that! Don't let that bastard make you cry, you deserve better!"

"Yeah, he's right you know! You should try to date a nice guy for once. One that will treat you like a princess or something" Wallace said

"You just want her to start going out with Piz so he stops talking about her all the time!" Said Mac

"Maybe! But that would do a lot of good to Veronica too!" Wallace answered

"Wow what? Piz! Why would I date Piz?"

"Because he is crazy about you, even I saw it!" Weevil answered

"Anyway, it would be a lost of time, it could never work with Piz, he's too nice!" Veronica said!

"Too nice?" Asked Mac

"I mean, he's kind of like Duncan, but in nicer… And Duncan was already very nice… I'd say Piz is a good friend, but too soft to be my boyfriend!" She said.

"Well, I'm not telling him that! He'll never know we talked about that!" Wallace said.

Then Veronica realised that she was way too late and said goodbye to her friends before going home.

Once she got back home, Veronica was surprised to see her dad talking with Lamb.

Her Dad and Lamb.

In the living room.

Talking nicely.

"Ok, what's wrong with this picture?" She asked while coming in.

"Veronica! Where were you? You said you'll be home by 7pm and it is almost 9! We were waiting for you to eat dinner!" Her father said!

"Dinner? Oh yes… Hum, I'm sorry; I got shopping for Wallace's Christmas gift and overheard Logan… Just needed to be alone a little… With Mac…and Weevil…and Wallace…but you know, quite girl time!" She was not even scared that Lamb knew everything, she didn't know why, but she didn't mind him knowing.

"Logan? What did he do?" Keith asked

"Well, he was talking with Madison Sinclair about the little sex party they had last weekend in Aspen. Madison was just being the whore she usually is and wanting more."

"Oh Veronica I'm sorry honey…" Her dad said.

"It's ok, I don't need him! What are we eating, I'm starving!"

During dinner, Veronica couldn't help herself but ask:

"Lamb, what are you doing here exactly? Sorry, it's not how I should have asked it but…"

"It's fine. I came to talk with you about some of the clues we have and I wanted you opinion on everything. Your dad told me to stay for dinner and talk about murder after dinner!"

"After dinner! Dad, what happened to the dinner talk! Murder is an approved subject for dinner talk!"

"Maybe I wanted to make a good impression… Fine, go ahead and talk about murder!"

The rest of the evening went by pretty fast and Veronica felt strange when Lamb left. She had laughed with him, talked nicely… Right before he left, she was surprised when he told her:

"Veronica, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am…For not believing you about the rape, for being an asshole all the time… I want to make it up… I will make it up to you!"

He left right after saying that, leaving an astonished Veronica behind him.

She went to bed thinking about the evening. Apparently, Professor Landry had told Lamb about Veronica's application for the FBI internship, he also gave him a copy of the Dean's recommendation so Lamb could give it to Veronica. She gave it to her father and was very impressed by how nice he was in it.

The next day, Veronica thought about her evening with Lamb. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she didn't understand why. She didn't even think that Don Lamb was going through the same shade of feeling.

He decided to write a recommendation letter for the young PI girl too. After a good hour of writing he got to this result:

"_To whom it may concern,_

_I haven't been sheriff since a very long time and in a town like Neptune, it is sometimes hard to do a fair job because of the privileged wanting to have more without paying for it. They buy everyone's opinion and I have to confess that they got me too. Because of that, Veronica would tell you that I have a long and proud history of being wrong. What she wouldn't tell you is that everything always ends up to the fairest when she gets involve. I sometimes have to act like an ass to her to protect appearances, but deep down, I really respect her. _

_When Veronica Mars comes in the sheriff's station, it often means that I got the wrong guy, or that I missed something. I won't lie to you, seeing her in my office, smiling and explaining to me why and how I got it wrong is upsetting. Also I wouldn't change it for the world._

_Veronica is probably smarter than all f my deputies put together. She knows how to use her charms and her knowledge to get what she wants. I've never seen such a tiny blond get in and off as much trouble as her. She can manage to get the truth out of everyone and I have to confess that I admire that capacity of hers._

_Having an intern such as Veronica Mars would be a privilege for you and I have to say that you would be stupid not to take her in. _

_I'll be happy to talk some more about this incredible young woman with you on the phone._

_Don Lamb,_

_Sheriff of Neptune." _

He printed the letter for the record and emailed it to professor Landry so the man could add it to Veronica's file before he sends it. He couldn't believe he was doing it. He was far away from thinking that Landry would give a copy of his letter to Veronica. He thought that they gave her Dean O'Dell's letter because he was dead… Seriously, how could he guess that when he received his email, professor Landry was about to get into class with Veronica. How could he know that Professor Landry would print that email immediately and give a copy to Veronica right away?

In criminology class, Veronica felt weird because Landry could have killed the dean. Also she did check his alibi asking him about the Kiss Kiss Bang Bang movie he is supposed to have watched with Mindy. When she was about to leave and go at the sheriff's department, Professor Landry called her:

"Veronica, I just thought I'd inform you, I've send your application to the FBI right before class started."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Did the sheriff give you the Dean's letter?"

"Yes he did… I was kind of shocked…"

"He was a right guy! Don't look at me like that! Because I had an affaire with his wife it doesn't mean that I didn't like him!"

"Ok…"

"Oh, I thought you'd like a copy of the letter of recommendation Sheriff Lamb send me this morning for your application"

"He did? Oh my god…"

"Don't look worried, it is a great letter… Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow in class Veronica!"

Right after the conversation, Veronica opened the letter. She was shocked of what she was reading. She decided to go thanks him in the same time she would inform him what she had learned about that night. They already knew about the fight at the hotel room, she knew that someone had bugged his cell phone.

At the sheriff's department, as soon as Veronica had set foot inside, Sacks told her that Lamb was waiting for her.

"Hey Veronica! I was waiting for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what happen when two persons are working on the same case together isn't it?"

"Yes… Yes it is! About that, I checked Landry's alibi and he did watch the movie."

"Oh, well, I guess we have one suspect less right?"

"Yes! Did you find out who bugged his phone?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because I've been thinking. Whoever bugged his phone knew that he was with Mindy, that dean O'Dell had found them, that he was drunk in his office and had some medications in him…"

"We could find out who it is by thinking at what else he would have heard… May be I could bring Landry here in questioning about that!"

"Good idea…"

They had covered the murder subject for now and Veronica didn't know what to do… How to thank him for the letter…

"Sheriff?"

"You know, I think you can call me Don now!"

"OK! Don, I just wanted to thank you for the letter you wrote for my internship at the FBI." Veronica said in one breath.

"Oh, he gave you a copy then…"

"Yes… Thank you! It was… Incredibly nice of you to do that."

"I said I was going to make it up to you! That's what I am doing isn't it! Plus, all I wrote was right anyway…"

"I don't think you did it for that reason!"

"What? Why then?"

"You tell me!" Veronica actually was hoping that the real reason involved some kind of deep hidden feeling.

"I don't think I am ready to say it now Veronica… Maybe another time… When the time is right!"

"Sure… If you say so… Well, I should probably get going; I am supposed to meet my dad at the office… Bye Don"

"Bye Veronica"

Don couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice. So, maybe he got it wrong one more time, may be she was ready to hear his love for her… He decided to take the chance next time and tell her everything.

So, Veronica didn't really have to go to see her father at the office, but she decided that she would go anyway and tell her father how well it is going with Lamb, and how her feelings for him has changed.

When she arrived, he was trying to concentrate on some file.

"Looks boring!" She said coming in.

"It is! I though you needed to go talk to Lamb this afternoon?"

"I did! I went very well…"

"But?"

"There is no but!"

"Really? Why is that tone then?"

"Because I have something to confess to you!"

"Ok, what did you do? Not getting arrested are you?"

"No, don't worry. Actually, you notice I am sure how well it goes these days between me and Don… Lamb and me… I mean, he actually helped me finding my necklace and now we are like…working together…"

"I noticed!"

"Well, I kind of... Look, Lamb wrote me a recommendation letter for my FBI internship!" She said giving him the copy of the letter. She was afraid of telling him she was in love with Lamb!

"Well, that's very nice of him! Also all true! Is that all you came to tell me?" He said after reading the letter.

"You know it isn't!"

"I do! Now, Veronica, you know you can tell me everything right?"

"Yes I know… It's just that… Well, I think I am falling in love with Don Lamb and I think that he might be falling too! Here, it's out now! God I feel better!

"Oh! Ok! So…OK! Well, I completely trust you and I know that you will make the right choice honey! Maybe it would be a god thing for you two to be together after all…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Veronica, listen to me: If you are happy, then I am happy! Plus, I like him, and trust him more than Logan!"

"Ok thanks daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too kiddo! Hey, so, you are dating right?"

"Just a question of time I think!" She replied smiling!

"You know, I always knew that it was not a twelve year old crush you had! Your mother kept telling me not to worry but I just knew it!"

"Come on dad, I was 12! If you remember correctly, I've also been in love with Vinnie Van Lowe when I was 12! I had incredibly bad tastes!"

"Right! Well, do you need any help on the case?"

"Actually I do, but I am not sure if you can… Here is the thing, someone that we don't know planted a bug in Landry's phone, and this person knew exactly where Dean O'Dell was, and that he was drunk and had medications in his system. We think that we could find out who killed the dean by finding out what else that person knew. Then we could try to find out who it is easily."

"Well, maybe the new bug reader I bought would be able to read what's on Landry's bug. Do you have it here?"

"No, Don has it but I can call him right now and ask him to bring it!"

"So it's Don now?" She didn't acknowledge her father's last comment and was already on the phone.

"Hey Sacks its Veronica! Can I talk to the sheriff please? Thanks! ... Hey Don, it's Veronica. My father has a bug reader and he might be able to read whatever is on it! ... Yes! No, we are at the office! Bye!"

"He is coming right now!" Said Veronica to her father who was smiling at her in a strange way that screamed 'I know everything' which was disturbing because he did knew everything? Suddenly, telling her father about her feelings and her potential future relationship with Lamb was not a very good idea.

When the door opened, she knew it was him right away. She could feel it.

"Hey" Don said.

"Hey" she answered.

"Didn't you guys see each other like 2 hours ago?" Mocked Keith. When he looked at him, Don knew immediately that Veronica's father knew something. Probably involving some feelings he had for the girl.

"So dad, why don't you bring that bug reader in here? Don, do you have it?"

"Of course, here!" She was shivering when his hand touched hers.

Keith came back with the machine. They plugged it to the computer and putted the bug in it. The three of them were behind the computer, Veronica being in the middle. It searched during a few minutes and the conversations appeared on the computer. The three of them listened to a lot of useless conversation. After 15 minutes, they found one of Landry and a friend of his from the FBI:

"So, in your email you said that you had in your class the perfect FBI girl?"

"Yes, she would be perfect for that internship you are offering for this summer."

"Well Hank, it is the first time that I hear you talking so highly about someone!"

"Yes, well, she is just very smart. I think she actually be smarter than you John!"

"Then you just send me her application and I'll make sure it makes it to the top of the pile!"

"Great! Thanks!"

"Wow that was an interesting conversation!" Keith said when it was over.

"What about we get back at the listening part?" Veronica said, not wanting the attention to be on her.

"Try this one!" Lamb said. They listened to many conversations some more before they found the right one.

After listening to it, all of them knew that Landry's assistant did kill the dean to incriminate Landry. Keith got a phone call and went to take it into his office.

"Well, I should get to the station and organised the arrest. Keith, thank you and Veronica… Maybe you could come by later and see how it went." Don said.

"Well, I have to leave for at least 2 weeks. The man I've been chasing is in Florida so I have to go. Veronica be good and don't forget that Backup is in charge! Bye Don!" Keith said coming back and leaving.

"Ok, bye dad!"

"So, I have to go too but… You'll come later? If you are free of course!"

"I am as free as a bird tonight…and for the 2 next weeks also apparently!" She replied.

"Well, then you can come at 7 PM, I should be done, and we'll get dinner somewhere very nice."

"Sure! I'll be there!"

"See you later then!"

After Don left, Veronica went straight home to change. 7PM came faster that she thought it would and here she was, in front of the sheriff's department front desk waiting for Lamb to come back. Sack told her that everything went well and that Landry's assistant confessed.

When Don came out of his office, he had already changed into "normal" clothes and was smiling to Veronica. He obviously liked what she had chosen to be wearing.

He took her arm and they went to a very good Italian restaurant. After that, he invited her for a movie at his place. She loved it and was very comfortable in his arms. When the movie was over, he took the remote and turned the TV off.

He whispered is Veronica's ear:

"I think I love you".

She smiled and told him:

"I think I love you too!"

He kissed her in the neck, his arms slowly turning her so she was facing him. He kissed her gently on the mouth. Soon, the kisses became passionate and he was leading her to the bedroom.

Veronica felt good, happy in the man's arms. She let him undress her. She undressed him. They couldn't get enough of each other and she was now leading necked Don to the bed. Soon they where making love. They fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that it was going to last, knowing that it was the right things.

They fell asleep in the arms of the person they loved.


	10. Lamb's coma

_Here is a new DoVe! Tell me what you think._

_I know the end is fast but i hope it is good anyway!_

_**

* * *

**_

Lamb's coma 

Veronica didn't know what to think any more! She didn't even know what she was doing here, at the hospital, in Don Lamb's room.

He just got almost kill by Steve Betendo and now he was in coma.

Doctors had told her that they didn't think he would live very long, but she wanted to believe otherwise. A nurse told her that earring familiar voices could help in theses cases… She wanted to know if her voice was familiar enough to help him wake up!

Why was she there? Maybe because she had nothing to do, no boyfriend to go at, no cases to work on, no friends that was free, nothing at all… Maybe it was because she just found out that he joined a recommendation letter to her FBI internship file.

After digging a little into her purse, she took the copy of the letter out and read it out loud.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_I haven't been sheriff since a very long time and in a town like Neptune, it is sometimes hard to do a fair job because of the privileged wanting to have more without paying for it. They buy everyone's opinion and I have to confess that they got me too. Because of that, Veronica would tell you that I have a long and proud history of being wrong. What she wouldn't tell you is that everything always ends up to the fairest when she gets involve. I sometimes have to act like an ass to her to protect appearances, but deep down, I really respect her._

_When Veronica Mars comes in the sheriff's station, it often means that I got the wrong guy, or that I missed something. I won't lie to you, seeing her in my office, smiling and explaining to me why and how I got it wrong is upsetting. Also I wouldn't change it for the world._

_Veronica is probably smarter than all f my deputies put together. She knows how to use her charms and her knowledge to get what she wants. I've never seen such a tiny blond get in and off as much trouble as her. She can manage to get the truth out of everyone and I have to confess that I admire that capacity of hers._

_Having an intern such as Veronica Mars would be a privilege for you and I have to say that you would be stupid not to take her in._

_I'll be happy to talk some more about this incredible young woman with you on the phone._

_Don Lamb,_

_Sheriff of Neptune."_

After reading it, she looked at Don Lamb, asleep in his bed. Then she started talking to him, not knowing that her father was on the other side of the door, earring everything.

"You know, I don't understand why you wrote this incredibly nice letter for me. I mean, you're not as stupid as you look, you know that your letter is going to help me get into the FBI! Why did you write it? You don't like me!"

Veronica waited a couple of minutes.

"You have to get out of coma and tell me! Come on, wake up and put me out of my misery!"

After that last sentence she laughs.

"God I'm stupid! I tell you to wake up to put me out of my misery and of course you'll stay in coma just to torture me! Damn!"

Then Veronica remembers when she was 12 and in love with him. She was getting along pretty well with him back then.

"Could you not just look at me like the 12 years old I used to be? Remember, the one that worshiped you! I mean, life goes by but I know even though both of us have changed, we are still the same deep inside! Actually, it's kind of disturbing to tell you this but you're in coma anyway, when you wake up, I'll just tell you everything was a dream… Oh gosh, look at me! I really must be desperate to stay with you while you're in coma and talk to you…"

On his side of the door, Keith was slightly amused by his little girl. He decided then to go back at his office and wait for Veronica to come to him with some news.

Veronica stayed with Lamb the whole afternoon, talking about a lot of things. At 5:30PM the doctors came into the room:

"How is he doing?" Veronica asked.

"Better than we thought!" A doctor said.

"What do you mean?" She wanted to know everything.

"We thought he would have died by now, but apparently he decided to fight! When he got out of surgery, we thought he wouldn't live more than 4 hours because he wasn't fighting back, but he seemed to have a change of mind. Probably because of you…"

"But is he going to live?" She decided to put aside the doctor's last comment for now…

"Yes, I think he will. The way it is going, he will wake up in a day or two… Should you stay with him to convince him!" The doctor said in a knowing way.

"Oh, well, he probably just wants to wake up so he can tell me to stop talking! I'll come back tomorrow morning and make sure he'll be even more annoyed! He'll wake up faster then! » She joked.

But the doctor seemed to think she was serious and agreed with it. Before he left she said:

"Is it just me or is he less pale than when I came in earlier?"

"It's not just you, he gained some colours! Bye miss!" The doctor said while he left.

DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE

As promised, she was there, seating in the room the next morning. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be there when he woke up. She wanted to see him getting better. The truth was that she was really sad when her dad told her what happened. She didn't want to loose him and realise that she might still be feeling a little bit of love for him after all.

"I'm back!" She said cheerfully at the still-in-coma-sheriff while coming in. She opened the window a little to let some fresh air coming in. She put the flowers she brought in a vase with some water.

"Come on, I don't like to see you like this! Wake up! Even if it's to yell at me!"

She got up and looked at the window, not seeing him moving his hand and opening his eyes, she kept talking:

"I don't even understand why I came back today! I mean come on, he is doctor but in surgery not in psychology! How would he know that you fought your way out of coma because I was there! Really, this is stupid! And yet I am here, talking heart openly to you, waiting for you to open your eyes and tell me to get to fuck out of here! At least I would mean that you are alive, even if it hurts me… God I hope you really don't remember what I am saying when you wake up… I mean, me, Veronica Mars, admitting in being in love with you and staying here waiting for you to wake up… Dad mocked me yesterday when I told him I would come back today… I even told him why! You know the truth! That I came back because I thought that I loved you… He told me to take my chance… I think he was worried for you too… Come on wake the hell up! I don't…"

"If you'd just turn around and stop talking you'd see that I woke up a while ago!"

Veronica jumped when she heard him talk. She turned around and ran to his side!

"Oh my god do you need anything?"

"No… Just for you to stop talking a minute… Your voice is the only one I've heard in the last two days and I'm starting to get a headache! I'm not saying that your voice is the cause of it because it is a very sweet voice but it makes noise so…"

"So you've heard me?"

"Of course! And I agree with the doctor! I fought back because you were there!"

"What…"

"Please don't cut me Veronica! I almost die! I was about to die when you walked in my room and thanked me for the letter, then started to talk about various things… I finally got your attention… So I fought to stay in this room with you… Then I ear you speaking about when you had a crush on me and all… Veronica… I've had some feeling for you since…since… Well right now my head hurts too much to remember the date, but it's been long…"

"Now you're the one that needs to stop talking. You just woke up and I need you to rest. I'll go get the doctor and tell them that you're up!"

"Don't leave me!" At that very moment he really looked small.

"I won't! I'm just getting the doctor, and then I'll call my dad and tell him that you're up. After that I'll come back. Promised."

"Ok!"

Like she promised, she came back 15 minutes later, the doctor was leaving. She carried 2 cups of coffee. She asked the doctor if she could give him a cup and he said that she could.

"You're here!" Don said when she handed him the cup!

"Yes! I told you I would come back! Dad is on his way to visit you!"

"Really? He is coming to see me? Wow, this is really strange! Maybe I didn't really wake up! Maybe I'm in heaven… But if I was in heaven, you would be kissing me…"

"Only a matter of time! Once daddy comes and leaves, I'll be all yours!" She said looking at him like he was her all world. She started to move her face toward his when she heard:

"I don't know if the doctors will agree with that honey!" Keith interrupted coming in, he added "Sorry to interrupt but I really didn't want to witness what was about to happen! How are you doing Don?"

"Fine Keith. Thank you! What is new?"

"Well, Steve Betendo is dead, but we found out that he didn't do it. Actually, Landry's assistant took Veronica's perfect murder paper and killed the dean following the model she wrote."

"Perfect murder paper?" Don asked.

"Don't tell him!" Veronica panicked funnily.

"Oh come on honey, you got an A!" Keith said.

"Come on Veronica, I want to know what was on your paper!"

"Fine, you tell him dad, but Don, remember it's just a paper! Think of it like a story… The same kind of story as Snow White!" Keith laughed at her last comment and resumed Veronica's paper to Don, commenting every time something was different that the real murder or every difference there was. At the end, Veronica was thankful that her dad hadn't say that he is the one she killed in her paper…Until…

"So, who did you kill so smartly Veronica?"

"Hum…Well… It was…You…" She whispered.

"Of course you did! Well, I'm glad killing me got you such a good grade!"

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be… I was an ass to you… You killed me… Let's start new don't you think?" He looked so cute saying that, she just couldn't resist and kissed him!

"God I didn't need to see that Veronica!" Keith complained

"Well dad, think of it as payback time! Do you think Wallace and I wanted to see Alicia and you making out all the time? No! It burned our eyes!"

They spent the rest of the day laughing. Veronica promised to come back every day until he is allowed to get out.

DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE

"And when will that be? Come on Veronica, I can't stand this room anymore! I want to take you on a real date, I want to go back to office and have Sacks to tell me that you are waiting for me in my office because I did something wrong again! Well, actually, not that, I think I'll see you out of the office now so there really is no need for you to come at the office to yell any more! But you get my point don't you?"

It has been 2 weeks now: Two weeks of hospital, two weeks of dating, to weeks of happiness.

"One more week and you'll be out!"

"So in one week we'll be getting ready for our first date right?"

"Right!"

"Does everyone know about us?"

"Well, beside my father, I told Wallace, Weevil and Mac and as long as you don't put me in a cell, they don't have anything against it. I thought you'd want to say it to the deputies…"

"I told Sacks and the other deputies when they came visit me… I didn't have a choice really…"

"Yes, otherwise, us making out would have been pretty difficult to explain!"

"I could have said it was because of the hit on my head…"

"Really? You would have denied it?"

"No… Never! I'm a very bad liar. Did you tell Echolls?"

"I didn't get that chance yet, but I know Mac told Dick, so Logan will know eventually!"

"Why are you so mad at him? I mean, I am glad that you are not dating him anymore and that I got you, but isn't he one of your friend also?"

"Not anymore… During Christmas break in Aspen he had sex with Madison Sinclair!"

"Did he? Ho…"

"I'm sorry; I know you were with her at some point last year but…"

"It's nothing; it was just a couple of times when I was really mad at you. The second time I moaned your name while being with her and I didn't see her anymore!"

"Well, she must have been very happy with that!"

"To tell you the truth, I was with her just because I knew you hated her and that I knew I couldn't have you…"

"Well, let's start new like you said and forget that you were ever with her! Also you need to know that I am not really into elevators so…"

"Stop that!" Don laughed and kissed her.

DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE

One week later, Keith, Veronica and Sacks were helping Don to go back into his apartment. He could walk without help but needed to stay out of work for one more week at least. Sacks thought it was strange to see the sheriff and Veronica Mars cuddling in the couch. He looked in the kitchen to see Keith making dinner.

"Keith, how many people are coming to eat lunch with us exactly?" Sacks asked, making Don and Veronica to come in the kitchen also.

"The 4 of us, Wallace and Mac. Why?" Keith answered.

"It just looks like you made enough pasta for more than 10 people!" Don answered.

"Have you seen Veronica eat before?" Keith said, making his daughter throw a napkin at him. Don laughed and Sack realized that everyone was happy.

Mac and Wallace arrived just in time and they spend a great afternoon all together. Around 7PM, they all left, leaving Don and Veronica together. She had convinced her dad that she HAD TO stay with him in case something went wrong with him.

She was planning on sleeping on the couch for the first night but as soon as he closed the door, Don grabbed Veronica and kissed her furiously. She answered. They never really got to make out in the hospital because there was always someone coming to visit or a doctor coming to see if he was ok. It seemed like now was "catching up moment".

After making out everywhere in the house during 2 hours, they ended up in bed. They didn't need any words to know what the other wanted. Neither of them had experienced that before. It was way more than sex, it was really making love and when Veronica woke up next morning, Don was already awake, looking at her sweetly.

She loved him, he loved her, they were happy… What else could she hope for? The FBI internship? Sure she hoped she would have it, but it would mean spending the whole summer away from him… Yet, she was sure they could manage it.

DOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVEDOVE

The summer was 2 weeks away and Veronica was busy between her dad, school and her boyfriend the sheriff. She was really happy and Don and she had talked about what they would do if she had the internship. They decided that they would do the "long distance" relation during the summer. As Don said "it would prove if they really were meant for each other.

Veronica, Keith and Don were at Keith's place, getting ready to eat, when the phone rang, Keith answered and gave the phone to Veronica. After hanging up, she turned to the two most important men in her life and said:

"I did it! I made it! I got the FBI internship!" She yelled, making the two men run to her side! They were all very happy and they went out to celebrate.

Veronica left 3 weeks later. The goodbyes were sad, especially when she said goodbye to Don. They were both crying when she got on the plane, but they smiled at each other.

The summer was very long and they called each other every night, they even talked on internet. Veronica was glad that she liked her internship because otherwise she would have run back straight to Neptune. But she loved it, she even got to help on a few cases and she was almost sure that she would have a job at the Los Angeles FBI next summer. She was glad because then she would be closer to Don and she would be able to see him every weekend…

But eventually the internship had an end and she was on the plane back to Neptune. She got out of the plane and here he was. Don was waiting for her, on her father's right. She ran up to then and throws herself into the arms of the love of her boyfriend. Keith had to witness a make out session that he didn't have to heart to interrupt.

They finally managed to make there way back to the apartment and there a little party was ready, with Mac, Wallace that was back from Africa, Weevil, Dick and Logan. They had a lot of fun and at around 10pm, they all left and Veronica followed Don to him apartment. She was surprised when once there she found new furniture in the bedroom:

"You need space to put you clothes in!" Don told her, smiling, handing her a key.

"It's your key?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"Yes!"

They spent the next years very happy, never fighting, always smiling while together. Veronica took a habit to bring Don his lunch and all the deputies liked it when she came by because the sheriff was very happy then.

The next summer arrived before they new it and it was time for Veronica to go to LA for her new FBI summer job. She was much exited and she knew it would be easier this time because she would get to see Don and her Father every weekend.

Just like she planned, it went very well. As did the two other years of college she had. She decided to work as a PI in Neptune rather than leave and be a FBI agent.

The graduation ceremony was nice and she was happy that it was finally over. She had a nice lunch party with everyone (Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Alicia, Keith, Don …) and she was having a lot of fun. She realized that she was now really happy.

Around 4pm, Don asked for everyone's attention and kneeled before Veronica. She couldn't believe it! He was going to propose!

"Veronica, you know I love you! Things between us have been great since the beginning and I just know I won't be able to live without you! Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She yelled jumping into his arms. He put the ring on her finger and kissed.

The next 45 minutes were spending getting congratulations from everyone. They decided that evening that the wedding would be at the end of the summer.

Veronica was happy.

Don was thanking the day he got after Steve Betendo and got into coma.

* * *

_So, What do you think?_

_Review?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	11. Between dream and reality

**_Another fanfiction about Weevil and Veronica, I hope you will like it! I know i like all the fictions about that couple!_ **

* * *

WeeVer

**Between dream and reality**

_At the beginning of season one, after Troy left, right after the purity test. Also I have made some changes in the order of the events! Veronica already knows about Lilly and Weevil. Veronica just sent out the paternity test and didn't get the results yet as the story begins. Duncan and Veronica didn't have sex at Shelley Pomroy's party. She already is good friend with Mac._

* * *

Veronica was seating at her usual table for lunch. Wallace was trying out for the Basketball team (so it is first season!) and she was alone and thinking about the dream she made last night, and the night before that… and actually all the night since two weeks. In short, in all those dreams, she was getting very close to Weevil in a way she had never thought before. I mean, she had noticed how hot he looked, but she never imagined it going further than their mutual exchange of favours… Every time she saw him since then, she couldn't help but having memories of her dreams coming back to her. Bits of it, very intimate moments, in different places.

She was glad that her father had spend the last nights out on stake outs because she would have had a hard time explaining her moaning to him.

* * *

She hadn't touched any of her food yet and she was not really hungry. She decided to get her history book out and started reading the next lesson, trying to concentrate on Versailles and Louis XIV instead of the hot biker gang leader that was smiling two tables away from her. She could actually ear his voice from were she was and French history seamed very far from her.

His voice was hunting her and it was very hard not to think about it.

She had been trying to avoid him for the last week and it hadn't work so well.

How is it you always find yourself on the way of the people you are trying to avoid? She didn't know but she could confirm it! She just couldn't help it but to run into him all the time. It was getting really hard not to think about her dreams then… All she could do was hoping he didn't notice her; otherwise he would have seen her blush and would have asked questions…

She got up and went to the girl's bathroom to freshen up a little and to get away from the real him laughing and being even hotter than in her dreams. Every time she looked at him she saw scenes from her dreams flashing back at her and it was getting really hard for her to ignore her new feelings for him.

* * *

The day was finally over and Veronica couldn't wait to go home. Wallace had told her that he had been taken in the team and that he was going to have practice after school so she was on her own.

She was about to open her car when she felt someone watching her. She knew it was Weevil when the strange happy feeling appeared in her stomach. She turned around and saw him walking toward her, smiling.

"Hey V! You were very quite today! I usually ear you at least once screaming at a 09er!" he was trying too hard to joke, Veronica knew that he came for something else than to tell her that.

"Today was my day off!" She said trying not to look at him.

"Are you avoiding me?" He said all of a sudden, taking the young PI girl by surprised.

"What? Of course not! Why would I?"

"First you don't look at me in the eyes, second you usually walk in front of my class on you way to 4th period and it's been a week since you haven't!"

"Oh well, you know how it is, I've been busy, that's all!" She was still not looking at him in the eyes.

"Did I do something V? Did anyone do something to you? Or told you something?" He really seamed worried and all of a sudden she felt bad and didn't know what to tell him.

"No! Of course not! Why?" That's it, answer a question with another one, way to go girl! She didn't understand the point of this conversation. So yes she had avoided him the best she could, but why would it disturbed him?

"So Felix didn't come to you did he?" She was wondering what it was and all of a sudden she wanted to know more about it.

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when her phone rang.

She gave Weevil an _"I'm sorry but I have to answer it might be a paying case_" look and answered:

"Veronica Mars speaking!"

"It's Felix! Don't tell Weevil it's me, I know he is with you right now, and listen to what I have to tell you!" Veronica looked around and saw Felix not so far away in a corner, hidden from Weevil and looking at her.

"Ok, I'm listening!"

"OK, here is the thing; Weevil is in love with you! He didn't want to tell you because he thinks that you deserve more than him but I am getting tired of him talking about you so I am telling you. He is talking to you right now because he thinks you're been avoiding him because I told you, but I didn't get that chance yet."

"Ok… And how did you get my cell phone number?"

"Your friend Wallace!"

"He knows?"

"Yes! Now I have to go, have fun with him, bye!"

After Felix hung up, Veronica felt strangely happy. Even though she thought it was wired to see the big bad bikers acting like 12 year old girls!

She turned back to face Weevil and said:

"Well, id I didn't now what you were talking about before that phone call, now I do…"

"What? Was it Felix?"

"Yes…" She couldn't believe that she was actually blushing! Veronica Mars don't blush!

"Shit!"

"Hey! Watch it in front of the lady!" She smiled.

"What did he tell you?" He smiled in an apologizing way at her.

"I'm guessing he told me what you didn't want him to say…"

"Oh… And?"

"Do you really want to talk about it here? In the parking lot? I mean, ok, you're right I've been avoiding you but it had nothing to do with what I just learned because I didn't know it yet. I've been trying very hard to avoid you because I realised about 2 weeks ago that I might have some feeling for you and that it was hard seeing you, feeling that way and thinking that nothing would possibly happen. And now Felix tells me you actually share the feeling, and that my best friend knows because he is the one that gave your best friend my number. I wonder how and when they got to talk to each other and I'm babbling and we really should talk about it somewhere else than the school parking lot!" She said that very fast and the biker in front of her had an amused look on his face.

"Ok! At the beach?"

"Sure, I am free now! You?"

"Free as a bird!"

"Ok, I'll follow you then! See you there in 10 minutes!"

Then her potential new boyfriend smiled at her and almost ran to his bike. She smiled too and got into her car. She didn't know what was going to happen in 10 minutes, but she had the feeling it was going to be good…

It could be the start of a new relationship for her; one that she knew would be hard to break. She always knew Weevil was the kind of person who was faithful, in friendship as well as in love stories. She knew that he would always be there for her and that if he was so secretive about his feelings, if he did say he have feelings, then it must be true, because he was the kind of guy who never really said how he felt. Feelings were usually taboo with this kind of guy.

But then, as she was parking at the beach, she wondered: Why did he confess in liking her if feelings are so taboo for bikers?

She saw him waiting by a bench and joined him. They sat down and she realized that it was the first time they didn't talked about a favour one of them needed. He must have felt that she didn't feel comfortable because he smiled and said:

"So I guess since I am the one that came to you I should begin this… Listen, what Felix said was true, and I understand that it may be disturbing to you… But I really do like you a lot V! I don't mean that I am in love with you yet, you know as well as I do that these things don't come very easily and that you have to fight to get it, but I know that I could fell in love with you if you'd just give me the chance!"

"Actually, the most disturbing part of it is the fact that the big bad bikers who scares most of the school acted like 12 year old girls! But I do believe you…"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So that means that if I ask you to be my girlfriend you will agree?"

"Well, to know that you'll have to ask mister! But you know, I like you a lot too, and there really is a chance that I would fall in love with you too…"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend as in we won't hide and everyone will know that we are together?"

"Yes"

Weevil downed his head so that Veronica's lips were about to touch when they heard applause right behind them. They turned around to see Felix, Wallace and the whole biker gang standing and looking at them:

"You were right V, they really act like 12 year old girls!" Weevil says before kissing her for good.

When they turned to their "public", Weevil's arm was protectively around Veronica's shoulders. He opened his mouth to talk when they heard a big "bip bip" sound. Veronica turned toward Weevil to ear him say "Time to wake up sleepy head!"

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes to find out she was in her room. "It sure was a dream" she thought. "Like Wallace would give my number to Felix… Plus, Weevil would never act like this… I really need to stop dreaming about this!"

She got dressed, ate her breakfast and after walking Backup a little, she went to school. She was early as usually but she was surprised to see that Wallace's car was there. Then she remembered that he had the try-outs today so she supposed that he was practicing and went to find him. He was at his locker and smiled when she came to him. Then she saw Hector walking away. Her dream came back to her and she shook that thought away.

"Hey Superfly!" Wallace said.

"You are in a good mood today! What is the smile for?" She asked him.

"You'll see!" He answered then kept on "I have to go practice a little before the try outs, but I'll see you later ok?" He said before walking away.

* * *

Veronica was about to seat at her usual table for lunch when Weevil came up to her.

"Hey V!"

"Oh! Hey Weevil!" She was trying to convince herself that she was not blushing.

"You're OK?"

"Yes, don't worry… Do you need help with something?" She asked him.

"Now, do I have to need something when I come to talk to you?" He asks smiling.

"I guess not."

"I was just coming to tell you that if you don't want to eat alone you can join us at our table. I know your friend Wallace is trying out today and Mac is not here so…"

"Sure, thanks! Wait, how do you know that Wallace is trying out?"

"Because Felix is trying out too! Now come on V, we made some room for you!"

She joined them and sat in the spare place on the bench, next to Weevil. She was very close to him and she found it very difficult at the moment to ignore her dreams. She was surprised to see that the other bikers didn't seem to care that she was here, they kept on talking about their bikes, girls and other stuff that she choose to ignore.

"So Felix is really trying out for the basketball team?" She asked Weevil.

"Yes. I was surprised when he told me, but I know that if he wants to, he will get in."

"Well, he surely is tall enough!" She joked. Weevil smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back when he looked at her in the same way that in some of her dreams. Then she remembered what she saw in the morning when she came in school and asked Weevil:

"Do you know why Hector was talking to Wallace this morning before school started?"

"What? Oh yeah, you saw him? Well, Hector just asked Wallace to tell his first period teacher that Felix was a little late. They have first period together." She couldn't help but notice that he looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure that is the reason? I mean, you don't look so sure about this, and with the time I learned to recognize when you're lying…"

"Fine! You really want to know?" He didn't look mad, just a little unsure about what he was going to say and Veronica was wondering what was wrong with him. Also she couldn't help but notice that they were now alone at the table and that she still was very close to him.

"I asked Hector to ask Wallace if you had anything planned for tonight. I was planning on thinking f an excuse for you to spend time with me. I knew it would look suspicious to you if you saw me talking to him so Hector did it." He looked in the same time relived and scared.

"You know, you don't need any excuses for that! Whatever you want to do is fine by me. With my dad being out so much…"

"Really… Well… Wait, your dad is away? Hunting bad guys?"

"Only half the time, the other half of it, he is out with Wallace's mom. Or at my place with her or at Wallace's place with her. And there is the Tuesday night secret bag. Wallace and I are fighting really hard to keep thinking they are playing bingo at some boring club and we don't want to ear what they are really doing there!" Weevil smiled and decided to try and see if Veronica would object in him getting closer to her so he put his arm around her shoulder. She let him do it and leaned closer to him.

"Totally better than in my dreams" She said before realizing that she actually said it out loud. He chuckled.

"Been dreaming about me?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She answered.

"Just so I'm sure, we are together now right? I mean in that you're my girlfriend and I get to beat up any guy that looks at you and is not Wallace?"

"Yep! Oh here they come!" She said pointing at Wallace and Felix coming toward them.

"We got in!" They said together before seating in front of them and smiling knowingly at the new couple. Then Wallace said:

"Veronica, your father is probably going to call you, my mom just did, and they want us to have dinner all together tomorrow night!"

"What? Why? Did she say?"

"No, but I am think they are going to move to next step!" Wallace was doing a funny face and Veronica laughed.

"Well, like I said, I always wanted a little brother I could dress up like a doll, now my father gives me 2 brothers! I'm just very lucky!" She joked, Weevil's arms still around her.

"So are we doing something tonight Eli?" She asked, turning toward the biker. Their new situation just seamed to be the perfect excuse to call him by his real name.

"Totally! I'll pick you up at seven!" She couldn't help but notice how happiness made him even hotter than he already was.

"And were will you be taking me?"

"Have you ever heard of surprises V?"

"Not really! Please tell me!" She really wanted to know, but deep inside, she knew it would be something she was going to like.

"I promise it's something your dad would approve of, especially since it's our first date!"

"You'll have to talk to him you know that? You're just lucky he is out of town!" just when she said that, her cell phone rang. "It's my dad!"

"Hey dad!"

"Hey honey, I wanted to tell you about tomorrow night…"

"It is ok dad I already know, Alicia called Wallace and he told me! I'll be there. But why do you want us all there?"

"Surprise!"

"Fine!"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Not really why?"

"So you are not dating Eli Navarro?"

"How do you know that? It happened less than 20 minutes ago! And I was planning on telling you face to face!"

"So it's true?"

"Yes, and I want you to be nice with him just like I am nice with Alicia!"

"Are you serious about him?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes"

"If you were in death danger would you call him?"

"Yes, actually I already did before that! And we are going out tonight!"

"Fine, I'll give him the talk next time I see him… I promise I'll be nice."

"Who told you about this anyway?"

"Logan called me."

"Echolls?"

"Yes. He seemed to think that there was no way for me to find out who called me, he text-messaged it to me! I've got to go sweetie, but have fun tonight. Bye".

"So my dad seems ok with the idea of us together and Logan told my dad we were going out!" She said after hanging up.

"Why would he do that?" Wallace asked when he saw that Weevil seemed mad for some reason.

"Because white boy wanted Veronica to get punished for being with me!" Weevil said. Veronica laid her hand on his knee to calm him down.

"But it didn't work!" Felix said.

"Look, he is watching!" Wallace said.

"Now Eli, you should show him that you won that fight by kissing me, and when we leave the lunch court and walk by him, you'll say something about how you can't wait to be tomorrow and meet my dad."

"Very smart girl!" He said kissing her gently, already calmed down. But the kiss that was at first gentle ended quickly being passionate. They broke apart when Wallace and Felix said

"Stop it!" Wallace added

"We need to settle the same ground rule as we did with our parents Veronica! You kissing Weevil isn't any better, it burns my eyes too!"

"I agree here!" Felix said and they all laughed.

As Veronica knew it would be, Logan looked mad that they didn't get in trouble with Keith. She kissed her new boyfriend and they all got their separate ways toward their classes.

* * *

When she got into journalism, Logan and Duncan were talking in a corner. She walked toward them and decided to give Logan a piece of her mind:

"Logan, you had absolutely no right to call my father about my relationship with Weevil, especially since it happened only since a few moments when you did it! I should have been the one to tell him! Now, I know that for some reason you hate me and I can live with that without any problem, but if you know what is good for you, next time, stay out of my life!" She was about to leave and seat at the opposite corner of the room when he answered:

"You can't date him!"

"Why is that?" She was very mad at him now. Duncan was just quite, trying to ignore everything.

"Because, he is bad news! He will hurt you!" Veronica laughed at that.

"This coming from the guy that had done nothing but hurt me in the last year! Excuse me but I'll pass on your advises! You have no right to do or say anything!"

"What about Duncan?"

"What about him?" Veronica really didn't understand what Duncan had to do with that. Duncan was now looking at Logan too.

"You are going to break is heart!"

"Come on man, this is ridiculous! We broke up almost a year ago; don't blame it on me if seeing her with Weevil makes you mad!" Duncan said, making Veronica smile.

"Logan, you better stay away from Eli and me if you don't want to get in trouble, don't forget that next time, I won't stop him!" Before she left, she turned to Duncan and said:

"I found out why you broke up, you should have told me! But I am not mad at you anymore for that. I sent out a test to an online company. I'll tell you what I find out from there! I sent them out 2 weeks ago so they should come back any day now."

"Ok! Thanks!"

* * *

She left and she could feel Logan's eyes on her during the whole class. At the end, as she was leaving, she heard Duncan telling him to calm down. Somehow, she knew that the results would probably be that she is a Kane. But then she decided that there was nothing she wanted from that family, and that Keith Mars will always be her father, no matter was the tests said. She was going to make that clear to Duncan when she gets the results.

She also remembered that she should take a minute during her date tonight to tell Weevil everything about her paternity. She needed to talk with someone and she knew that he would be good at listening.

She left school and saw him by his bike, with his friends. He was looking at her and after waving, she got into her car and left. She had the feeling that his eyes never left her until she was really out of his sight and she decided that she could totally live with that kind of protection.

She was in her room getting ready when she realized that it was already 6:30 PM. She finally decided to let her hair free and she put some of her favourite perfume on. She thought she was ready early when the doorbell rang. She opened it to see Weevil wearing a great black shirt and a pair of jeans that looks just perfect on him. He seamed to like her outfit too.

"You're very pretty Veronica!"

"Right back at you!" He smiled and they walked toward his bike. He handed her the extra helmet he often had with him and he drove her until they reached a little restaurant right outside the town. They came in and they sat at a nice table, in a corner, were they had privacy.

"They have lasagnes here if you want! I know you like Italian food!" He said.

"You already know me too well Eli! I'll have some then!"

"Great, then we'll take two plates of lasagnes here! Thanks!" He said to the waitress. Veronica was glad to see that he didn't pay any attention to the waitress's breast that was almost coming out of her top. His eyes never left her and she was very happy with that.

The dinner was great and she had a lot of fun talking with him.

After dinner, they went at the beach and Veronica told him everything about her mother and Jack Kane, about Duncan possibly being her brother, about her being raped at Shelley's party, about the fact that the sheriff didn't believe her, about her not knowing who did it… He was very understanding, just like she knew he would be. They walked a while on the beach before he took her home.

When they got home, he kissed her. And she kissed him. They made out in front of her door during a good 30 minutes before they broke apart. Weevil promised her he would come by the office the next day and she watched him leave.

* * *

She woke up with a big smile the next morning. She didn't dream about Weevil, she didn't have too anymore, she had the real one. Her father was waiting for her with her breakfast:

"How was your evening yesterday Veronica?"

"Great dad! I had a lot of fun with Eli! He was so nice and gentle; I didn't know he could even be like this. We went into a cute little restaurant and they had great lasagnes and he knew I'd want some and I think I might already love him dad so when he comes to the office later today, be nice please!"

"I'm happy for you Veronica. I'll be nice with him. I hope you'll be happy for me tonight too!"

"You'll be proposing right?"

"How do you know?"

"I've been trained by the best PI in America!"

He laughed and left for the office.

* * *

Veronica was getting ready to leave when she saw that the mail arrived.

The results were there and she called Duncan and asked him to join her at her apartment so they could open the results together. He was there in 15 minutes and they opened the envelope.

It said that she was not a Mars. So she was a Kane. She told him that she didn't want anything from his family. He told her that he hoped she would take the friendship of a half brother. She smiled and agreed.

* * *

Then he left and she called Eli. She couldn't wait to see him this afternoon to tell him what she just found out. He had a right to know. He told her that it didn't matter, that she would always be Veronica Mars to him.

The rest of the day went by pretty well, Eli and Keith got along very well. Later, Keith proposed and Alicia said yes. Everyone was happy.

* * *

That night, Veronica dreamed about a wedding, hers with Eli. She woke up smiling. That was another dream that she didn't mind to see coming true…one day!

* * *

What did you think of that? Did you like it? Tell me everything!

Lorelei Candice Black


	12. To be alone or not to be? DuVe

**To be alone or not to be**

She used to think that being alone was the only way of not getting hurt!

Now that she was alone, sitting in her room, thinking of him and Madison in Aspen, she realized that being alone was the thing that hurt the most. It wasn't the first time that Logan had betrayed her and she was tired of it. Like she said: this is something she is never getting passed.

He had to understand that. There are just not meant to be, that as simple as that! Maybe EPIC is not what she needed after all.

She was thinking about everything, every single person that had crossed her life. She realised that deep down, she was still in love with Duncan, and as hard as she wish she wouldn't because it made her suffer, she didn't have a choice: her heart had chosen for her.

* * *

Veronica had absolutely no way of knowing where he ran with Lilly. Of course she knew where he was heading at first, but then, he told her he would move around a lot to be sure he wasn't found by the FBI… Then she thought that if someone knew how to find him, it would be Clarence Wiedman. He was faithful to the Kane's and he would know where to find the young man. But knowing that she wanted to be with him and being able to be with him wasn't the same thing. If the FBI found him, he would go to prison and she didn't want that. She needed to prove what the Manning's were doing to their children and she had to get on it very fast.

* * *

Two weeks later, she had enough proof against the Manning's, enough proof to set Duncan free… She had worked very hard and was surprised that Celeste Kane helped her once by talking to Meg's mother while Veronica stole some of the books.

* * *

At the trial, 1 month and a half later, she was surprised when Celeste Kane came to her, thanking her for the work she had done on the case. Duncan was nowhere to be seen that day but she knew he was waiting for it to be officially secure to come back. He didn't want to loose Lilly and it was very understandable. She smiled back at Celeste Kane, thinking that the woman finally understood that they both loved Duncan the same way, they were both ready to fight for him, and that Veronica was more the daughter of Keith Mars than the daughter of Leanne Mars.

Now 3 months had passed since her brake up with Logan. Duncan had been freed of all charges and he contacted her and his family, saying he was coming back any day now.

* * *

She was at the beach, without Backup, without Wallace, without Mac… Alone!

She didn't want to be alone anymore; she wanted to be with Duncan, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Sure he said he would always love her, but that was just some words, and as much as she wanted to believe them, she knew better. After all, didn't Logan swore he would be faithful? Didn't Lilly promised that she would always be around? She had seen people destroying themselves all their life because they believed those kinds of words, she didn't want to do the same.

As she was thinking that, she didn't see a car parking behind her, neither did she see the man going out of it with a 1 years old baby girl. When she heard her name, she turned around and saw him.

He was standing there, smiling at her…

The baby girl was walking by herself and let go of her father's hand to run toward Veronica.

'I can't believe that she remembers me!' She thought as she caught the little girl in her arms, tears in her eyes. Duncan was joined them and was smiling:

"I've missed you!" Was the only thing he could think of saying.

"I've missed you more!" She didn't know what else to say, because it was the truth, and it resumed well the situation.

"I love you!" He said after kissing her hello (A kiss closer to making out than kissing).

"I love you too! Oh god I've missed you so much Duncan!" She said as they were hugging tight.

She looked at him and she knew: She wouldn't be alone anymore! He was not going to leave her alone.

"Lilly missed you too! She always had a picture of you near her!" He said.

"I can't believe she is 1 already! She is so big!"

"Yes she is! Now, I think she is hungry, so why don't you come with us. Mom said she was waiting for us to eat!"

"Your mother? I don't think she meant for you to take me home with you!"

"Yes she does. She understood a lot of things lately, she told me to invite you for dinner. Come on, I'll drive you back at your dad's later if you want; Come!"

"Ok! I'm going with you!"

"I am not leaving anymore, not without you!" She knew he wasn't lying, she knew he would always be there.

As they were in the car, Veronica asked:

"How come your mother changed her mind that fast about me? I mean ok she help me a little to get prove against the Manning but…"

"When I came back this morning we had a discussion, I told her that if she made me choose between her and you, I would chose you without any hesitation. I guess she decided that she didn't want me to choose after all." They smiled at each other.

"Can we stop at the office first? I need to give some info to my dad about a case."

"Sure, let's go, this way he'll get to meet Lilly the second!"

"He'll love that!"

* * *

They parked in front of Mars investigation and as they were going in, she recognizes a voice in her father's office:

"Mister Mars please you have to talk to Veronica! I didn't mean to have sex with Madison Sinclair! It just happened because… I don't know why… I just… You need to tell her to forgive me!" Logan was crying and obviously drunk.

"Logan, You and Veronica weren't meant to be! She doesn't love you! I know it is hard son, but she loves Duncan and now he is coming back! She worked very hard for him to be able to come back… Get over it! And next time you come to see me, don't talk about sex, and don't be drunk, now come on, I bet Dick is has arrived and waiting for you downstairs." As he opened the door for Logan, they saw Veronica, Duncan and Lilly. Keith gave them an apologizing look, Logan a puppy dog look, and he left.

"Hello Duncan. Veronica, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Keith said.

"It's ok, he needs to get over it!" Veronica said, showing her dad a file and putting it on her desk.

"Mister Mars, please meet Lilly the second!" Duncan said proudly, showing the one year old her was carrying.

"She is very pretty! Are you going to stay in Neptune?"

"Yes, while away I manage to graduate, so now I will join Hearst next year."

"Do you know what you want to major in?"

"I'd like to major in journalism; my father would like me to major in business to take the office after him… I still need to work on that, maybe I'll try to double major if that's not too hard."

"It's not, I double majored in criminology and psychology and I get along pretty well!" Veronica said.

"Yes, but the two of you double majoring will be a lot of work. You need to think about you and Lilly! You would barely have time to see each others, let alone take care of Lilly. I would love to play babysitter sometimes if you need it though!" Keith said. That made Duncan and Veronica smile; her father approved the fact that they were going to be together from now on. She left for her father office for a minute.

"That's why I need to have a talk about it with my father and Veronica. I really want to do the right thing, and I want to be with Veronica, so I need to have her involved. I was thinking of having that talk tonight at dinner. My mom invited Veronica. I'll just see what everyone wants and do what is best for Veronica and Lilly!" Veronica came back in the room, not paying attention to what the two men were saying.

"You need to think about what you want too!" Keith said, smiling and happy that the boy cared so much for his daughter.

"What I want is what makes Veronica and Lilly happy! They are my family now!" Duncan said.

"Well, welcome in the family Duncan." Keith said as Veronica came back to them.

"Ok I'm done! Dad, I've put everything on your desk!"

"OK Veronica, well, you have fun tonight, I don't now when I'll be coming home. I have to meet Alicia; we decided to try to sort things out so…" Keith started

"I don't need to ear that!" Veronica cut him, making Duncan laugh.

"Do you think I needed to ear Logan babbling about how sorry he is that he slept with Madison?" Keith said as they were leaving.

* * *

Once in the car, Duncan asked:

"Logan really slept with Madison? THE Madison?"

"Yes…"

"He's stupid! If he really loved you as much as he claims, he wouldn't have!"

"Exactly! … Duncan… You know… I dated Logan a while these years… But I never really loved him… I just need closure…. I…"

"Veronica, don't worry about it! Let's leave the past where he is and start over ok? I understand that I wasn't there and you needed closure… Don't worry about it!"

"I'm glad you're here! You know it right?"

"Oh, I might have forgotten that fact since you last said it 1 hour ago!" He joked, making her laugh too. Hearing the two adults laughing made Lilly laugh too.

* * *

15 minutes later, they were parking in front of the Kane mansion. When they came in, Jack greeted them. Celeste joined them 5 minutes later. Veronica thought that it was strange that everything was going so well, but she was happy about it.

* * *

The dinner went well and Lilly was now in bed, Veronica, Duncan and his parents were drinking coffee when Veronica's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to get that, it might be a clue about some case!" She said as she went closer to the door to answer. "Veronica Mars speaking."

"Veronica. How are you doing honey?" Her mother said. The Kane could see Veronica's face paling. "Mum?" Her voice was so little, almost broken.

"What do you want from me?" Veronica's voice was harsh.

"Honey, I just wanted to see you… I thought that maybe you could help me going into rehab again…"

"So that's why you're calling? I already putted you into rehab and you left in the middle of it! I spend all the money I had saved to go to Stanford for you and you didn't finish it and no you want me to do it again? What happen to the 50.000 that you stole from dad?"

"Veronica…"

"Leave me alone, I don't need you! You left when I need you the most, 2 times in a row… You don't mean anything to me anymore! Bye!"

When she hung up, Veronica realized that the Kane had heard everything and understood who was on the other end. Jack looked embarrassed, Celeste looked sad for the girl and she found Duncan behind her, giving her a tight hug.

Secure in Duncan's arms, Veronica left her guard down and cried.

She cried for her mother, for the rape, for Cassidy, for everything that had happened. She cried and Duncan held her the whole time while Celeste was coming back in the room with a cup of tea and some Ben and Jerry ice cream.

"Veronica, sweetie, here, have some tea! Also I know that ice cream can help sometimes." She said as she put the things in front of the girl.

"Thank you Celeste." Veronica said smiling behind her tears. Celeste just realised something: she had won over Leanne. Veronica was going to be with Duncan, probably marrying him some day, and then she would become her daughter in law… Yes, she had definitely won over Leanne.

* * *

They decided that Veronica would stay the night here, she agreed, because she needed Duncan, she needed him to be there for her. That night, they talked a lot.

Duncan told her he asked Clarence to kill Aaron after he got released, because he was scared he would hurt her again. She forgave him.

They decided that taking it slow was out of the picture, they loved each other, and they were going to move in together. They just needed to buy a house.

* * *

The next week, they visited 5 houses and 7 apartments. As much the one after that.

Finally, they settled on a nice house in between the 09 and the 02 neighbourhood. It has 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a nice garden were a dog would have fun playing with Lilly.

6 month after they moved into the house, Duncan proposed. She said yes. They got married the summer after that.

* * *

As Veronica was looking at her pregnant self in the mirror, she smiled; she had made the right choice! She was not going to be alone anymore in her life.

"Mummy, can I take my new Barbie to go eat with us at Grandpa Keith please?" The now 5 years old Lilly asked.

"Off course sweetie. Go ahead! And don't forget the card for Alicia! It's her birthday after all!"

"Yes mummy!" The little girl answered before running to her room.

"You look fabulous tonight Misses Kane!" Duncan said as he came in the room.

"Thank you mister Kane! You know, I think your son in there is going to be a soccer player! He already knows how to kick!" She complained, smiling.

"Or a fighter like his uncle Logan!" Joked Duncan as they made their way to the car.

* * *

_OK, so here is a new story. What to you think?_

_Reviews?_

_Please?_

_I love all of my readers!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	13. A mean old Lady

**A mean old lady**

Veronica was seating on a bench in a small park in Neptune.

She had decided to come back in her childhood town for her retirement. Now she was 87, soon 88 and she had nothing else to do than be at the park with Chief, her 12 years old dog (old mistress, old dog…).

She never got married, never had children. She dated a couple of guys of course, but her work was the most important to her and now she paid for it. Of course, she didn't regret anything; she was a FBI agent, the best FBI agent. She got to protect 5 different presidents, a lot of stars… She really was the best! By her 30th birthday, she was the leader of a 15 people team. Even now young FBI agent went to consult her when ever they had a hard case, and she loved it.

And now all she had to do was rest. She had been shot a lot in her work, and old pains were coming back in her old days.

She was watching kids playing, teenagers flirting, young couples kissing, pregnant woman eating ice creams… She convinced herself that she didn't have any regrets that she had the life that she had wanted!

Suddenly, a ball rolled to her feet and she looked at the 2 kids that were running to get it back. They knew who she was; they often asked her to tell them stories of her FBI days when they could see she was in a good mood.

There was a boy and a girl and they were probably 12.

"Can we have the ball Agent Mars Please?" The girl asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, here, take it! While you play ball at least you don't mess around together!" Veronica said harshly.

"What do you mean?" The bay asked.

"Oh come on, your 12, soon all your hormones are going to think for you and because of it you'll make mistakes, you'll become crazy, you'll think that love is stronger than everything…"

"How do you know, you were never married!" The boy said.

"I had my reasons not to get married! I know how love stories end and there was no way I was going to suffer through this!" Veronica answered.

"Suffer through what?" The girl asked.

"Heart breaks, infidelity, divorces… All this crap!"

"But there are good moments, couples that end up well! My grand parents are still happy together and they have been married for 52 years!" The boy said. Veronica knew the boy; his grand parents were not from Neptune, so of course they were happy together.

"Well, there were just lucky! I know how love ends, and there are a lot more of Romeo and Juliet's than happy couples!" Veronica told then.

It wasn't the first time she spoke to them about that. She always told them how love wasn't a good thing, how she suffered, like a lot of people, and how the best thing to do was to avoid it.

After giving the kids a lesson about love, she called Chief and went back home.

She lived in a small house with a yard and sometimes, she did wish that there were children of her own in that garden to play with her dog.

She knew she was harsh, sometimes mean with people. She knew what people called her: Agent mean, the old bitch, Old crazy lady… There were tones of nicknames, but she didn't care, she was stubborn and certain that she had the right opinion.

She sat in her couch, looking at the pictures of her friends… Most of them were dead by now, the others she never had news of.

The fab four… She was the only one left in this town… Duncan left the country with Meg's kid and never came back and Logan… That was a big story… A long story… She broke up with him the summer before their Senior year and after graduation, he left town (maybe even the country), without telling anyone were he was going, she never looked for him. She was mad at him for not being there for her when she needed him (Cassidy's death, finding the truth about her rape…), and when she wasn't mad anymore, she thought it was too late.

Now, she wasn't really sure anymore if she was the one breaking his heart or if he broke hers. It didn't really matter… It was too late now…

She got up and looked at her window, kids were coming back from school and they were everywhere in the street, reminding her of how much she wished she had some when she was younger…

A little boy sends his ball into her yard. She gets out, yells at the poor kid, telling him to be careful, that next time Chief would have the ball for himself. The kid runs away crying. Veronica goes back inside and lies down on her bed. She can't change the past; it is too late for that, but she wish that she could…

_"If I could go back senior year, I'd tell Duncan to go back with Meg, I'd tell Logan I'm sorry…"_ She though while going to sleep.

* * *

Veronica woke up late; she didn't have to work until the afternoon. She was still disturbed by her dream…

It seamed so real… She got up and looked at herself in the mirror... She was young, not a crazy old lady… She smiled, and then she remembered the hard evening she had the night before when she broke up with Logan… Her smile fell. He took it really bad and her father had to come in to calm him down and show his to the door. She felt bad about it because she did love him, also she didn't know what she should do and her dream was taking too much place into her mind, it was keeping her from thinking correctly!

She got ready and saw her father in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Don't take it wrong honey, but you look terrible this morning!" Her father said when she came into the kitchen.

"I made a strange dream…" She explained.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned and wondering what kind of dream could be keeping is bad ass daughter awake.

She told him her dream, every details of it.

He laughed.

When he was done laughing he said:

"Well, that can mean only one thing…"

"What?" She asked, knowing what it would be.

"That you are still in love with Logan and that you know deep down that breaking up with him was no good, for you or for him… Maybe he needs you and could change if you helped him…"

"I thought you didn't like him!" She said.

"I don't like him much, but that is going to be the case about any boy you choose to date… You'll always be my baby girl! Even when you become an 87 years old crazy mean lady!" He laughed again.

"Ok… Well, you can laugh it up; I've got to go…" She said running toward the door, planning on going to see Logan.

"Be careful while driving!"

She rushed to Logan's house. It was 10 in the morning and she didn't care if she woke him up or not, she had to talk to him. She rang at the door several times to make sure he heard her and waited.

After 10 minutes, Logan opened the door.

By the look he had on his face, she just woke him up.

"What? You didn't get the chance to say all you wanted to last night?" He asked, he had his puppy eyes on and she could see he had been crying.

"I don't want to become a lonely crazy 87 years old mean lady!" It was all she could say.

"Yeah, that would suck!" He didn't get her point and looked at her strangely.

"Can I come in?"

"Would daddy Mars agree?"

"Actually, he is the one that advised me to come…"

"Ok…So, why are you here?" He said letting her in.

She told him his dream.

He laughed.

She told him she still loved him.

He stopped laughing. It was the first time she said it to him and it felt good.

"Listen Logan, I'm sorry about last night… I just want you to stop act crazy… I love you, care about you, but I can't stand being constantly worried about you! I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night telling me you're in coma or worst, dead!" she had tears in her eyes.

"So if I promise you I will try to make it better, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes."

"I promise I will do what it takes to stop acting like a crazy jackass!"

"I love you!" She said.

She spent with him the time she had left before going to work.

She explained him she was planning on telling Duncan to go back with Meg. After all, the Veronica he loved was gone, but Meg was close to it… There was no way Duncan could keep up with the second version of Veronica.

They talked about it during 2 hours and they agreed on a plan. First, Logan needed to get his best friend back, then Meg and Duncan together!

Logan left with her when she went to work. He was supposed to help her with Duncan and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

As she planned, Duncan came.

Logan was there and she insisted that the two of them work things out.

They did, nicely.

They didn't fight; there was no yelling, no blood…

She was proud of them both.

While they did so, she had called Meg, asking her to come by.

"Listen Meg, I don't know why you are mad at me, but I think we should work things out!" She said when the blond girl came.

"Duncan broke up with me because he still loves you! It is all you fault!" She said looking at Logan and Duncan talking quietly together with serious faces on. She guessed that they were working things out.

"Listen, I don't love Duncan, I love Logan. And if I gave him the impression he still had a chance, then I am sorry Meg… But I really don't want him back!"

"You really don't want him back? Madison said you dated Logan to get back at Duncan…"

"Oh, and if Madison said it; it must be true right? I mean, it's not like she hated me and would do anything to make me look bad!"

"You're right, I'm sorry… I should have trusted you…" the two girls hugged and when they came back in the coffee area, Logan and Duncan were laughing.

Logan nodded in their direction, telling Veronica he had talked to Duncan about the Meg thing.

Veronica pushed Meg on a seat next to Duncan.

"Latte?" She asked Duncan.

"Yes, thanks" He said, smiling.

"What about you Meg?" Veronica asked.

"I'll take a glass of fruit juice of some kind please!"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

"What about me, I don't get anything to drink?" Logan asked.

"I know you'll ask for a macchiato, I don't need to ask!"

"Fine, but if you don't bring a piece of cake, I tell them the dream you made last night!"

"Piece of cake it is!" Veronica said quickly before leaving, smiling.

When she came back with everything, the three of them were laughing.

"Thanks Veronica, you know, you don't look that old!" Duncan said, still laughing.

"You told them?" Veronica said, while Logan was making her seat on his lap.

"What can I say, it's a funny dream!" She got up and left them with their fun while she finished her shift.

As Veronica went back to work she had only 1 hour left so they waited on her. She watched Meg; she could see something was tormenting the girl. She obviously was worried about something… Veronica made a mental note to ask her about it later.

After Veronica's work, they all went to the beach (Logan and Veronica went to get Back-up before they joined Meg and Duncan). Duncan and Meg were slowly going back into trusting each other and, by the end of a day full of fun they kissed like nothing had happened between them. When she looked at them, veronica remembered how she used to be when Lilly was alive and she realised that she had become slowly Meg's Lilly, only in less bitchy and nicer.

While they were walking all together, watching Backup run after all kind of things, Meg asked:

"So Veronica, I heard that Leo was the one that came at your place to arrest Logan. He must have been happy about it! I mean come on, coming to arrest the boy your ex girlfriend dumped you for, isn't it some kind of manly fantasy?" Coming from someone like Madison, it would have been mean, but from Meg, it was just a nice friendly joke.

"Yeah he came, but he looked kind of embarrassed, probably because I was there. I think he didn't really want to do it, but he had too…"

"I think he still likes you!" Duncan said, throwing the ball toward the jumping dog.

"Who doesn't? My girlfriend is perfect!" Logan said proudly, trying to change the subject. He didn't really like to talk about Leo and it was understandable.

"Yeah well, you should take good care of her Logan, because the '_I'm in love with Veronica Mars club' _is bigger than you'd think!" Meg said.

"I don't believe you!" Veronica said, blushing a little and wanting to change the subject. She didn't feel comfortable with people talking about her love life, especially since those people knew her pretty well.

"Well, I'll tell you who is in it that I know of: Casey Gant, he has a thing for you ever since you came with him to see his grandmother at the hospital. Luke, ever since you helped him with the drugs. Norris, but I think you knew that already. Of course Logan here is in it, but you know that too. Weevil, he may not admit it, but he likes you more than a friend. A couple of freshmen too, because they think that you being a PI is so sexy… Cassidy too, it is so obvious! I think I even heard Madison bitching about how Dick moaned your mane once too!"

"Dick? Oh gosh, I'm going to be sick!" Veronica said as Duncan laughed. He was glad Meg didn't mention his name.

"He is so not invited to my party right before school starts!" Logan said, obviously joking. Duncan however knew that Logan would be keeping a close eye at Dick whenever he is around Veronica.

Logan looked at his girlfriend and was happy.

She was smiling, joking and happy.

And she was HIS girlfriend!

He won her over and was planning on keeping her for as long as he could.

* * *

One week later, Veronica and Meg were at Duncan's room at the Neptune Grand. Duncan and Logan were playing video games while the girls were talking about what was wrong with Meg.

When she told Veronica that she suspected being pregnant, she also explained how her parents were. She told her that not only they were doing horrible things to her little sister, but also they did it to her and Lizzy.

"Believing in GOD is on thing Veronica, doing what they are doing in his name is another!" Meg said, tears in her eyes.

Veronica promised to help and she added that they needed to take a test first to be sure that she was pregnant. She asked the boys if she could ask Wallace to come by. They agreed.

"Hey Wallace!" Veronica greeted him very sweetly with the head tilt plus hair flips.

Logan and Duncan shared a look, understanding that she needed a favour. They laughed as Wallace said, rolling his eyes:

"Let me guess, you need a favour?"

"Remember when you were new and eager to please me?" Veronica asked.

"You mean when I could get you student's file or browser history?" Wallace said pointing at Logan.

"Hey, I only ask when it is needed! Plus, I told you, King Kong ain't got nothing on you!"

"Of course! So, what do you need me to do? It can't be a file, school didn't start yet! And just so you know, I left my James Bond suit at home for our parents to play!"

"EW! Gross! I didn't need to ear that!" She said.

"Well, I didn't need to see them making out last night, but I did and now my eyes burns! You'll be my step-sister on day, so I share! So, what did you need?" Wallace joked.

"Come with me!" She instructed him as she made him follow her toward Meg in the bathroom.

Once she explained him what she needed he said:

"You've got to be kidding me right? I mean, what would I look like buying a pregnancy test? Because I am your BFF, it doesn't make me a girl!"

"Come on, you would be the best BFF ever!" Veronica said while Meg looked concerned.

"Fine, I'll do it! I'll be back in 20 minutes!" He said as he left the room.

"What did you girls need from him? Maybe we could have done it? Logan asked from the couch while Meg looked panicked at the idea of him knowing.

"It's a secret, girls stuff! We might tell you later if you play nice!" Veronica said poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Girl's stuff? What about Wallace?" Duncan asked.

"Wallace is different, he is my BFF! Duh!" Veronica said like it was obvious. Duncan and Logan shared a look and giggled.

At that exact moment, Veronica looked a little like Lilly.

"Drop it Logan, it's probably they have their monthly and need some stuff to take care of it!" Duncan said, making Meg starting to cry again.

When Wallace came back, the three of them rushed to the bathroom. On the way there, he got Logan and Duncan's attention by saying:

"You so own me for this V! I saw a super sexy girl out there and she thought it was for me! God she must have thought I was crazy!"

"Don't worry Wallace; we'll make it up to you! Which one did you buy?"

"I bought 6 different. I didn't know which one was the good sort, so I took one of each!" They had reach the bathroom and Wallace handed Veronica the bag and was about to leave when Duncan proposed him to join the video game. He did.

Meg took every one of them.

Every 6 tests.

Both girls waited silently that the test did his work.

They were all positive.

All 6 of them.

Her life was about to change for ever!

She was scared.

She was crying.

Crying for the joy of having a baby, crying because she didn't know how to announce the news to Duncan, crying because she knew it would be hell with her parents…

Veronica asked her if she should get Duncan.

Meg nodded.

"Duncan, you should go in there and talk with Meg." Veronica said in a very serious voice while Duncan was doing as told, looking concerned.

"I guess they were positive then?" Wallace asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yes"

"What is it?" Logan asked. He didn't like to be left out of things.

"Meg is pregnant." Veronica answered.

"Oh!" It was all Logan could say.

"And her parents are psychos! They lock her little sister into a cupboard all the time. I promised her we were going to my dad as soon as she told Duncan and they took a decision." Veronica added.

The bathroom door had stayed open and they could ear that Meg had stopped crying.

30 minutes later, Meg and Duncan came out of the bathroom.

"We keep it!" Duncan said.

They both looked happy.

"Great!" Veronica said, and then she added:

"Dad is in his office right now; we could go and talk to him now Meg!"

"Are you sure he'll help?" She asked, a bit scared of what could result of it.

"Of course he will! Come on."

Wallace left them and went home.

Logan and Duncan went with Meg and Veronica.

When Keith saw the four of them coming into his office with serious faces on, he said:

"Oh oh… I'm not sure I like those faces… What's wrong?" he asked Veronica.

"We have something to tell you… Then something to ask you…" She said, she thought it would be better if it was Meg who told him.

"Ok, well, as long as you're not pregnant!" Keith joked.

"She's not… I am" Meg answered before adding "And that's kind of why we are here… I need your help to make sure my parents have no rights on this baby and that they loose my sister's custody!"

It took 1 hour to have the whole story and all the details. At first Keith said he would do it for free but Duncan insisted that they would pay. He had the money and he knew that Keith could use some money.

"Can you film it when you announce it to Celeste? I can't wait to see the face she is going to make when she learns that she is going to be a grandmother!" Veronica said Logan nodding is agreement by her side.

Keith laughed as Duncan said, making a face:

"Oh right… We have to tell my parents… I forgot that fact! Well, we'll do it over dinner Friday. Keith, Veronica and Logan, you are invited! Meg and I will tell them during dinner! Then I'll tell them that if it's a girl, we'll call her Lilly!" Duncan said.

"I'm not sure if the fact that having Veronica, Logan and I there with you will help!" Keith said.

"Maybe not, but we will tell them the whole story and this way they'll know that you work on the case for me…" Duncan said.

"And dad, this way, maybe Jake will lend you Clarence for a few days; he is really handy you know!" Veronica said.

"Handy? Veronica, you are aware that we are talking about a man and not a tool of some kind right?" Logan said.

"A tool? Come on Logan, CW does every thing for my family! He is not a tool because he is being paid for it; let's say he is more a slave… A sort of paid slave, linked for ever to the Kane family, until death do them apart! "Duncan said, making Meg laugh and relax for the first time since she read the results.

"Ok, well, we'd better go, see you Friday at 7pm then!" Duncan said as he was leaving the office with Meg.

"Logan, will you be riding with us on Friday?" Keith asked politely to the guy he knew had big chances of becoming his son in law one day.

"Sure mister Mars." He answered.

Ever since Veronica and he got back together, they had a new understanding, they took a new start and Logan felt good about it because it looked to him like he was now a part of the Mars' family.

"Hey dad, if you help Meg out and manage to put the Manning's in jail; maybe you'll be able to write another book!" Veronica said.

"Yes Mister Mars, maybe you'll even get a better score!" Logan added. They were all at the office; Logan was helping Veronica sorting out some files.

"I don't think a book about abusing kids would be as popular as Aaron Echolls killing Lilly Kane!" Keith said as he added two files on their pile.

"You know dad, I could help you more than by sorting files!" Veronica said 30 minutes later.

"Honey, I don't think this is a good idea, last time you got locked up in a fridge and I really don't like the idea of you being in danger!" Keith said.

"I agree with your father! I like better when you work at Java the Hut. I don't like it when you are in danger either!" Logan said.

"What? Are you too ganging up against me?"

"Is it really ganging up against you when all we want is your safety?" Logan asked her, making her smile and showing Keith that they were really on the same side and that they both cared a lot for Veronica.

* * *

Friday night came really fast and when Logan, Veronica and Keith arrived, Jake and Celeste were already waiting with Meg and Duncan. They decided to go eat in the suite, for more privacy. They all sat at the table.

Duncan and Meg had decided to tell everything to his parents before dinner, to get it over with as fast as they could.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you. Keith Veronica and Logan are here because they already know it and they offered to help." Duncan started as Meg continued:

"I'm pregnant! On month pregnant! We decided to keep it but we need to get my parents away first because they are psychos!" Meg blurted that out very fast.

"You're what?" Celeste asked. She was stunned and didn't even see Veronica taking a picture.

"Keith, could you explained to them the thing with Meg parents please? The four of us will be waiting on the balcony at the table." Duncan said as he, Meg, Logan and Veronica went on the balcony.

It took Keith about 30 minutes to get the story down to the Kane's. When they joined the teenagers on the balcony, Celeste smiled at Veronica, as to say thank you... Then she said it would all be ok. That they would take care of the Manning pretty fast and that they would be happy.

Meg smiled a thank you.

Duncan did too. He made a point to his parents and said that Meg and He were not going to live with them once the baby is here. That they were going to take care of it together.

Jake said that Duncan would join him at Kane Software sooner than it was expected but that he would have a job, less he found something else he wanted to do.

Duncan thanked his father and smiled at Keith. He knew that Keith told his parents that if they didn't follow his way, he would leave them and they wouldn't have any news. After all, his mother was a fan of Gilmore Girls and he knew that she would hate to have Emily's role in this version of it.

The evening ended up pretty well.

Jake and Celeste proposed to drive Meg home.

Keith drove Logan home (he came with them remember?)

Veronica was surprised that it went that easy, but she was happy for her friend Meg also.

The next day, Veronica, Logan and Keith were at the office when Weevil came in.

"Echolls, Mister Mars, V." He greeted them.

"Weevil? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked as Logan and her father were too surprised to see him here to answer.

"I think that Thumper killed Felix. I found out Felix was dating Molly Fitzpatrick and that Thumper was dealing for them… They probably asked him to kill Felix because he wasn't good enough for their little girl." Weevil said.

"I never thought about doing that, but it would be kind of an idea…" Keith joked, but he was already opening his computer to check some things out.

"So now you believe me when I say that I didn't kill him?" Logan asked. It was obvious he was still mad at the biker, but he also knew that he was friend with Veronica and that he would have to at least tolerate him in the future.

"Yeah, and about that, I want to apology! I'm sorry about the beat up and every thing!" Eli said.

"Yeah well, I understand why you did it and I think I would have done the same thing." Logan said.

"Good, now you guys can start new!" Veronica said cheerfully as Weevil and Logan followed her in her father's office.

It took them 2 days to solve the case and bring the proof they needed to Lamb. Veronica and Logan went to find the witness and then went to talk to his wife in order to convince him to go talk to the sheriff.

The same day, their was a press conference were Don Lamb explained how Keith Mars solved the case. Veronica was kind of surprised that he didn't take the glory for himself but she was happy for her father.

* * *

When school started, Veronica helped Meg and Wallace to clean their files when they got tested positive for drugs. The next day, they all went to the field trip. The four of them joined Dick and Beaver in the Limo.

When the bus crashed, Veronica promised to find who did it. Logan wanted to stop her; he ended up promising to help her.

By homecoming, Meg got the best news ever: Not only was her baby a healthy little girl, but her parents were being arrested. Her too little sisters were going to live with her aunt and she was very happy.

She went to the dance with Duncan, sharing a limo with Logan and Veronica and Wallace and his date Jacky.

A little after the New Year's Eve, Meg had her baby. They called her Lilly, asked Veronica to be godmother and Logan to be godfather. They both agreed.

On valentine's day, Duncan proposed.

Meg said yes.

They planned their Weeding for after graduation.

Veronica got Woody Goodman arrested.

She proved that Cassidy raped her and blew up the bus.

She was happy when she learned that he got into a special centre to cure himself. She didn't want him dead; she didn't want him to go to jail either, because it wasn't really his fault if he got sick.

Dick started a friendship with Mac and they were dating at the end of their freshmen year of college.

At Lilly's third birthday, Logan made a spontaneous proposal to Veronica. She said yes.

Everything was doing fine and somehow, Veronica knew that their was no way she was becoming a mean old lady.

* * *

A LOVE! I wrote a LOVE!

I hope you liked it! Don't you think that season 2 should have ended upo like this?

Well, you know i'm going to ask it, so please, reviews?

Lorelei Candice Black


	14. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
